Our Ultimatum
by itsalwaysnaley
Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott absolutely loathe each other, but end up seeing past their differences when the smart, captivating cheerleader and part-time tutor gets to know the mysterious and popular basketball jock for who he really is and where he comes from.
1. Chapter 1

**_ Haley James_**

_**Nathan Scott**_

_** A Naley Story**_

**Disclamer: I do not own these characters and I do not own One Tree Hill. This is purely fiction based off fiction.**

**_Anger subsides to violence, peace is yet to be acknowledged, and justice is hardly served… But one thing is said to conquer all- .. that thing is love._**

Nathan cracked his back as stress took over every muscle in his body. He chewed on his gum harshly, hoping to annoy anyone and everyone. He ignored his friends who bothered to wave at him and scoffed at the people who stared at him for more than what was necessary.

"I can't believe Mr. Jones paired me up with _him_ for the chemistry project," Haley groaned as Nathan flashed an extremely cocky smile at her.

"On the bright side, he's not terrible to look at," Brooke patted her bestfriend's shoulder.

Haley sighed. Nathan was the school manwhore- a complete waste of a face. He was far too deep into his own ego to care for anything or anyone.

"I promise, Principal Finnigan, I won't get into another fight anytime soon. My hand needs to rest up anyway," he got up and left the his office. He bumped into someone rather short on his way out. "Oh sorry," it was Haley. "I take that back, I'm not sorry." He smirked.

She scoffed up at him, "Fancy seeing you here, did Principal Finnigan catch you sneaking in booze again?" she smiled sarcastically.

"Funny, but no. I suppose he called you up to ever so kindly ask you to tutor some dumb, helpless student in need of assistance in order to make his way through this semester." He gave it back to her sarcastically.

"Oh so, someone like you?" she gasped- sarcastically yet again- walking away.

He smiled at her successful efforts, "See you in Chemistry, parttnnneerrr."

Haley dragged her feet to her final class of the day, not wanting to deal with the perks of Nathan Scott.

"Let's just do this and get it over with." She said, sitting next to her lab parner. She tied her hair up, preparing for what could've been the worst 55 minutes of her life.

"Couldn't agree more." He replied sharply as he rolled his sleeves up and began pouring chemicals together. She watched him as she put her safety goggles on. He carefully mixed the correct bases together, much to her surprise. She was about to begin her part of the lab experiment when her eyes got caught on a very deep scar on his forearm.

"Oh my gosh, Nathan- what happened to your arm?" she grabbed a hold of his wrist and examined the cut.

"Oh," he began to stutter, "That was from the fight I got into last week."

"No it's not, it's a fresh cut... Meaning it's new," she stared up at him, "It can get infected and if you accidentally spill a chemical into it, God knows how much it'll burn."

"Why do you care, anyway?" he jerked his arm back.

"I don't, it just looks freaking disgusting." She got up and opened the first aid kit hidden inside one of the cabinets. She set the bandage onto the cut and wrapped it securely, "There. Now I don't have to look at it and gag for the rest of class."

He sighed changing the topic, "We have 6 worksheets due on this project so we should divide the work evenly."

She let out a laugh, "Like hell I trust you with these worksheets. Have you seen how in-depth the material is? We'll just work on it together, after school sometime or something."

He shrugged at the Ravens cheerleader, "Fine, whatever."

Chemistry was their final class of the day. Haley sprang up the second the bell rang, gathering up her satchel and running out of class.

"Wait up, Haley!" Nathan ran out and caught up with her, "Don't you think we should start these worksheets today?"

"No. Why? I have to meet up with Brooke and Peyton to go over new ideas for our cheer uniform."

"Ditch them, then. Come on, you said we might as well get this project over with so the earlier we start, the earlier we never have to speak to each other ever again." He tried to keep up with her but she was walking so damn fast.

She stopped to face him, "If I say yes, will you promise to leave me alone after we finish the project?"

He hesitated to respond, but sighed as he saw that she was serious. "Yes."

"Sweet, just wait for me here. I need to go talk to Brooke and Peyton."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any characters used in this story, and I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**Chapter 2.**

Haley made her way through bottles and bottles of empty beer cans and all sorts of junk and debris, "You live here? In this dump?" she shuddered as she finally entered his bedroom.

Nathan locked his door and shrugged, "Party hard or not at all," he heard footsteps coming from downstairs, "Haley, help me move my drawer to cover the door," he said in a hurry.

She raised an eyebrow, "Why? You're going to lock us in here!"

"Just help!" he raised his voice as he began to pull his drawer. She started to push from the other side.

"Nathan, what the hell are-" she started to ask but was interrupted when a hard knock came from outside Nathan's door.

He stayed quiet and notioned for Haley to sit next to him and stay quiet as well. She did was he urged her to do and sat there.

"SON. I know you're in there," a man slurred from the hallway.

"Go away, dad. You're drunk." Nathan sighed.

They sat there, waiting for his dad to go away from the door.

"Let's just get started." he jumped up and grabbed his backpack.

"Nathan, what's going on?" Haley asked with a slight tone of fear in her voice.

He didn't face her, instead he continued to shovel out his binder, "My dad is drunk, obviously. No one likes to mess with a wasted guy, right?" he responded. "Anyways, enough questions. We're falling behind schedule."

Haley stayed quiet until an extremely loud **_BANG _**sound came from down the stairs, causing her to jump up. Nathan covered her mouth, preventing her from screaming and held her in his strong, firm arms.

"Shh, Haley. Don't make a sound," he whispered, tensing up.

She didn't understand what was going on, and why Nathan was so calm about this all. Someone had a gun in his house and all he does is tell her to stay _quiet_? As frightened as she was, she hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his torso, but began to talk in a whisper, "Nathan, does your dad have a gun?" she began to sweat.

Nathan didn't respond. He let go of her and made way for his window. He opened it and checked if his dad was anywhere in sight, "Come on."

She got up and followed him, "You want us to jump out?" she started to pant, "Your dad has a freaking gun and now you want us to jump out of a 2-story building!"

He set his finger on her lips, "Haley- shut up! I'm trying to get us out of here. Yes, my dad has a gun but this always happens, and he never catches me when I leave," she started to breathe extremely hard, "We don't have to jump. The balcony is just a few feet away to the right, we just have to _carefully _climb to the balcony and from there, we can easily leap down to my front lawn." he began to instruct her.

She watched as he climbed out the window, and started slowly walking on the ledge, towards the balcony. She followed after him. They leaped down and landed on the rich, dark green grass.

"Come on," he took her hand and led her towards his car. They rustled to put their seat belts on and Nathan swerved out as he backed-up, driving away.

"HOLY _SHIT._" Haley screamed out as she sat back on her seat, wiping her sweaty face off. "Nathan, what the hell just happened?!" she asked in a shout.

He started to calm down and drove at a steady pace, "I'm sorry you had to go through that with me. I didn't know my dad was home- If I had, I promise I wouldn't have taken you there in the first place."

She saw the sincerity in his eyes, and began to calm down herself. She had noticed earlier that Nathan said that his dad always does that, and that he never catches him escape in the process, "Does that really always happen?" she asked, softly.

He sighed, "We don't have to talk about it, and you don't have to act like you care."

She sat up, "Nathan I do care- not only because I just went through it but because YOU go through that all the damn time! No one deserves to live such a hell, not even you."

He pulled over at an empty bridge.

Silence.

"Look, I know we haven't been the greatest of friends," she looked into his eyes, "But we _can_ talk about this. I won't judge you."

He looked down, "The cut you found earlier today, on my wrist.." he started to talk. His voice began to wiggle, and she saw a tear stream down his face, "I cut myself."

She felt the misery he let out as he spoke, and held his hand, "I'm here for you, Nathan. I will be from here on out."

"Why are you being nice to me?" he asked.

She shrugged and then sat back in her seat, "That was so scary, what happened back there._ I have a heart you know._" she gave him a very soft grin, "Now drive on, partner," she didn't want to dwell into the situation too much right now, "Let's go to my house. I promise, it's safe there."


	3. Chapter 3

I just want to say thank you to everyone wrote a review for my first two chapters! It really means a lot. I'd really appreciate your honest opinions and don't be afraid to point out any grammatical errors you see. Anyways, enjoy chapter 3 :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

Nathan watched carefully as Haley paced back and forth in her room. The short blonde couldn't sit still from hearing those gun shots being fired from inside of her partner's house- literally a vicinity near enough to completely drive her insane.

"Haley, calm down." he rolled his eyes. It had only been 10 minutes since the little heartfelt _moment _they shared right after escaping into Nathan's car to Haley's house.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Nathan. Your dad is insane!" she was basically yelling at him, and he was letting her do it.

He sighed, shaking his head. He wasn't going to disagree with her because his dad _was _insane and he wasn't going to hold it in.

She shut her eyes for a moment, trying to let it all sink in. The fact that she was the only one that knew Nathan cut himself, and the fact that Dan Scott kept a gun in his house and wasn't afraid to use it scared her. She tried to vision herself in a happy state of mind, but was soon interrupted when her phone vibrated from inside her back pocket.

"Hey, Brooke." She slumped down onto her bed beside Nathan. Her tone of voice came off as unwelcoming to the receiving end of the phone call.

"You okay, Tutor-girl?" Her best friend asked in complete sincerity.

Haley didn't want to tell her exactly what she was feeling then and there, "I'm fine. Why'd you call?"

She heard Brooke sigh from the other end of the phone, "Just checking up on you, I guess. Are you still with Nathan?" She asked.

"Yeah..." She trailed off, glancing over at a very bored-looking Nathan, "Hey, I'll call you later, Brookie. I have to get to my project."

"Okay, Hales. I love you."

"Love you, too." They gave each other a _muah _before they hung up. She stuffed her face in her pillow, letting out a very necessary groan before lifting herself up.

Nathan had been working on their chemistry worksheets during Haley's very brief conversation with Brooke, causing Haley to feel a slight bit of guilt.

"Sorry I yelled at you," she sat beside him, "I kind of got freaked out by the sound of a gun going off so close-by to me."

"Don't apologize if you don't mean it." He muttered, keeping his focus on the worksheets.

She lifted an eyebrow up, "I do mean it."

Nathan knew she had meant what she said, but didn't want to give her the benefit of thinking it was all OK. She didn't deserve that just yet. Silence and tension built up inside the cheerleader's room, causing her to feel a bit uneasy.

"Can I see your wrists?" She asked, breaking the awkwardness.

He sighed, sitting up, holding both his wrists up for her to see.

She slowly rolled his sleeves up to see fully-recovered scars and a few fresh cuts causing her to shut her eyes and mutter a few curse words under her breath.

He pulled his wrists out of her grasp, not wanting to feel any less than he already had.

"Nathan, you have to tell someone..." She said in all seriousness.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

He raised his voice at her, "Because if I tell anyone they're going to ask me why I do this to myself and I don't want to have to do that. This could easily ruin my basketball career."

"If you don't tell anyone it can end up ruining your _**life**_, Nathan. Why would you want to take that risk?"

He shook his head, "You don't understand."

"You're right, Nathan, I don't understand. But I'm trying to. I can't be the only one who knows about this, it's not fair-"

He stood up, not able to contain his frustation, "No, Haley, you want to know what's not fair? The fact that I have to go through this _everyday_ of my life. The fact that I actually told YOU of all people my deepest secret only to be judged. Do you want to know why I haven't reported my dad, yet? It's because I have _nothing. _He provides everything for me, and all I have to do is put up with his shit and play my best in every basketball game. If I ever lost my dad, I'd lose everything else, too."

She frowned at him, "You need help, Nathan."

* * *

The rest of the week flew by for both Haley and Nathan. They continued to work on their project, having their conversations consist of nothing but chemistry. They both felt the tension between them and neither of them liked it, but they didn't want to bring it up because then they'd basically be talking about their feelings and they didn't want to talk about their feelings.

The Ravens had their first tough loss of the season, putting Nathan under more stress than he had hoped. Whitey had already hammered him enough in the locker rooms and he was not looking forward to hearing what his dad had to say.

"Good game." A feminine voice came from behind him as he exited the gym.

He turned to see his favorite blonde in the world, "_Mommy_." He grinned and gave her a warm hug, "What are you doing in Tree Hill?"

His mother beamed, "Well, my company invested on a great partnership with a local Tree Hill hotspot," Nathan smiled when he caught on to what she was leading, "I'm here to stay."

"Mom, that's great!" He hugged her, feeling a kind of happiness he hadn't had in awhile. He looked up from the hug and saw a very terse cheerleader standing a few feet away, "Hey mom, I'll be right back."

"Nice game."

"What game were _you_ watching?" He replied in a friendly sarcastic tone, gripping onto his duffle bag.

"Oh please, you scored at least 30 points tonight."

"16 points. The whole team only scored 39."

"Oh, well that's almost half," she shrugged during the awkward silence, "Is that your mom?"

He nodded and glanced behind him, his mom still waiting there, "Yeah. She says she's back for good."

She was happy for him. She knew she was probably the last person he wanted to talk to right now after a tough loss, but she wanted to talk to check up on him. "That's great, Nathan. I guess you _do _have something after all." she smiledand saw that his mom was still waiting, "Well I just wanted to tell you that you played really great tonight," she patted his arm and gave him a soft half-grin.

"Thanks, Haley." He reciprocated the half-smile before she walked off. He watched her leave with Brooke and Peyton before turning back over to his mom. "Come on, Mommy." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked off for the night.

"She's pretty." Deb said, referring to Haley.

He let out a chuckle, "I know she is."

* * *

"Wait, your company partnered up with Karen?" Nathan asked in complete curiosity.

"Yeah, I'm helping Karen out at the Cafe." She grinned at her son but the grin soon faded, "How's your father?"

Nathan looked down at his wrists and didn't say anything for a while.

Deb grew more weary, unsure as to why Nathan hadn't replied.

"Not good, Mom." He finally said.

She sighed and saw the helpless expression Nathan portrayed.

"I'll talk to him." She whispered.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mom." He kissed her cheek before leaving her car. He hadn't known where his dad was, considering the fact that he hadn't seen him right after the game like he usually did. He silently entered through his front door, hoping not to see his dad sitting on his arm chair in the living room.

Just his luck.

"Where have you been?" Dan asked sternly, slowly standing from the chair.

"I was with Mom." Nathan tensed up.

Dan stormed up to his son, pulling him up by his shirt, pushing him against the wall. "You played SUCH a lousy ball game tonight, son. It's embarrassing to not only you but the entire Scott legacy." His voice was harsh, his face only inches away from Nathan's. He saw the fear in his son's eyes and that made him feel satisfied and superior. He let go of him, allowing Nathan to run up the stairs into his room.

He locked his door and slid down his wall, "I can't do this..." He whispered to himself, not wanting to cry. He glanced over at the razor lying on top of his drawer, tempted to rid the pain ever so temporarily.

_"Everything's going to be okay." _he told himself over and over again, gripping the razor in his shaky hands.

**Everything wasn't going to be okay.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your opinions, they mean so much so keep them coming :) I'm basically not doing anything for the remainder of Summer since school is coming up so I'll probably be able to post chapters more frequently. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Hello?" Haley groaned softly through her phone that inconveniently rung at 2 in the morning. All she heard was a very hard breath pressing against the other end of the line, "Nathan?" she became more alert as she sat up in her bed.

He didn't say anything. He just wanted to hear someone's voice, anyone's voice. Haley was the first person he'd thought to call; she _did_ have a soothing voice and that's just what he needed to hear. He just listened to her soft, weary moans from the receiving end of his phone.

"Nathan, if you're listening," she started in a hush tone, "First of all, I want to tell you that I hate you for waking me up so early on a damn Saturday," she paused for a brief moment before gathering up the words she tried to let out, "And secondly, I want you to know that I'm worried about you. I know we're sort of friends but I feel like I haven't kept my word about that and I'm sorry." She slowly drifted back to sleep but whispered into her phone one last time, "I told you I'll be here for you and I meant it.."

He heard her fall back to sleep, taking very small breaths into the phone. She rambled off even when she was only half-awake. His breaths became shaky, as he pulled his ear away from his phone. He rubbed his bare wrists, staring at the razor sharp blade he had tossed in his waste bin. He hadn't cut himself tonight, but he wanted to so badly.

He was set to sleep, but found himself lying on his bed with his eyes wide open. He thought up of every single time he had called a girl at 2 in the morning and, to his dismay, found that the only girl he had ever subconsciously called was Haley. She had known that he needed her, and to make matters worse, _he_ knew he needed her. Or at least, someone _like_ her. Because here's the thing about Haley James- she's straightforward and open-minded. She's very optimistic for a pessimist, and, whether he liked it or not, she had a good heart.

For the many years Nathan had known and shared a mutual loathing in Haley, he had to give her credit for her for being a damn great listener. He was close with his half brother, Lucas, who happened to be childhood best friends with Haley so Nathan knew a good friend when he saw one. In complete honesty, if Nathan hadn't been so bitter towards the female species for all these years, he may actually be good friends with Haley because if anyone had a chance of him actually devoting a little time and effort on them, it'd be her.

He kept her on his mind for the remainder of the early morn, and went into fast sleep shortly after.

* * *

He stumbled down his long stairway, rubbing his eyes. It had only been 4 hours since he fell asleep and wasn't in the best mood to be bothered with right now. He opened his front door, waking himself up a little at the sight.

"Courtesy of Karen's Café!" The very peppy dark golden-haired girl smiled as she held up two coffees.

"Hi, Hales." He yawned gesturing her to come in, "Do you want me to put a shirt on?"

"It's fine, it's your house anyways. I noticed Dan's car wasn't outside so I actually had the balls to knock on the door myself."

He chuckled, taking a sip of the coffee she'd been so gracious to drop off.

"I was worried about you this morning," she spoke faintly, "Why'd you call?"

"I just needed to hear a familiar voice."

She forbid herself from smiling in his obvious cry for help, but she couldn't help but feel even a little bit special.

"Brooke's throwing a beach party tonight and we wanted to invite you," she changed the subject.

He liked parties, and he liked the beach, so he just couldn't decline the offer, "Alright."

"Cool, so you'll be there?"

"Sure," he confirmed, "I could use a night away from my dad."

She stared down at the coffee in her hands, feeling the warmth of the cup against her palm, "How's your mom?" She changed the subject yet again.

"She's great," he sighed, "I hung out with her last night.. There's still unresolved issues between her and my dad so I'd rather not be around for all of that."

She frowned. After a brief silence, she tossed her coffee into his waste bin and grabbed her car keys.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I just stopped by to drop off the coffee and give you an invite to tonight's party," she ran her fingers through her hair and turned to him, "I know I'm not your favorite person in the world right now but I do care about you, Nathan." She felt the need to assure him of that. "I just wanted to let you know." She set her ray bans on her face and chucked a deuce up, without turning to face him on her way out. She sure did walk in style.

* * *

Haley let herself into her best friend's house. Her, Brooke, and Peyton had given each other a spare key to each of their houses in case they ever wanted the extra company, which considering the lack of parental guidance the three of them had, was often.

"Hey, Brooke." Haley met up with her in her in the kitchen.

"Hey! You ready for tonight?" She winked, pouring herself a cup of orange juice.

She nodded, "Peyton's on her way over right now. I kind of need to talk to you guys about something," Haley led on as she watched her friend chug a second glass of OJ.

"Boy probz?"

"Sort of."

They were greeted shortly by their third-mate who had kindly brought over donuts along with her.

"Hey, Peyt." The two of them said in unison.

"Alright, Tutor-girl. Spill."

Haley sighed, not exactly sure how to nonchalantly say what she needed to, "Prom is in a few weeks and I don't have a date."

Brooke and Peyton shrugged.

"Come on Hales, every guy at school fawns over you. You'll get asked sooner or later." Peyton seemed sure.

"Oh, I've been asked already." She bit her lip, "I just want to go with a guy that I actually like, you know?"

Brooke smiled sympathetically at her best friend, "You're such a sap, Hales." She sat closer to her, "I'll tell you what. If you don't find a date, you can always just come with me. I mean, I was looking forward to mingling around but I'd much rather have you on my arm if you need one."

Haley let out a thankful chuckle, "Peyton, you're so lucky you have Lucas."

She shrugged, "Hey, I promise I'll let you steal him away from me for a dance if you want. I know he's been like a brother to you so I know you'd wanna share a moment with him." She patted her shoulder.

"Thanks, guys. And I don't want you two setting me up with anyone like you did for Winter Formal. Because then I'd have to kill you."

"Oh come on, Hales. He wasn't that bad!" Brooke let out in defense.

"Yeah because Jimmy Edwards is _totally_ my ideal date," she rolled her eyes. She did have fun with Jimmy, and he was certainly a nice guy but she was big with tradition and she wanted to have a night to remember. He wasn't the best candidate to fulfill those simple wishes.

* * *

Haley sat behind the bonfire alongside Peyton and Lucas. It was late into the party and everyone, including Brooke, was way too intoxicated to even realize how many laws they were breaking that night. But Haley hadn't really cared about anyone else's mindless actions. She had a few drinks but not enough to completely buzz her out for the night, "I'll be right back." She told told her two friends as she got up and headed towards the beach house.

"I'd tap that," a random guy licked his lips as he smacked her behind.

She was taken back from the pervy action, cringing.

"Whatchu doing tonight?" he slurred, grabbing her arm.

"Not you." Nathan had come in between and pulled Haley away from the clearly wasted guy's grip.

"What'd you say?" The guy had the balls to get up in Nathan's face.

"I said, she's with me." He held Haley close to him, "Now you better back up before I literally snap your neck off."

"Nathan-" Haley started.

"Tell your boyfriend to back off." The guy snickered at Haley, only getting closer up to Nathan's face.

"Excuse me," Haley got out from under Nathan's arm and slapped the guy harshly across his face.

Nathan laughed and followed, as he got a hold of the guy before plunging a well-deserved fist across the guy's nose, "Now leave my _girlfriend_ alone." He spat out to piss him off.

Haley felt her tummy tingle as he called her his girlfriend. She knew he only said it to get the creep out of her face but the words really rolled off his tounge. She was soon under Nathan's arm again, responding to the friendly affection, she wrapped her arm behind his back and around his waist as they walked on.

"Thanks for that," she patted his side.

He gave her a nod, "It was the least I could do for waking you up this morning. Just think of it as payback for the coffee."

She could tell Nathan had a few drinks tonight just by noticing his little sloppy mannerisms, but he wasn't fully intoxicated. He went for more and more drinks as the night went by, and Haley had noticed every time.

She was still in a bit of shock. She would have never thought that Nathan Scott of all people would come to her rescue. She shook it off her mind though, not in the mood to think that way.

"How're you holding up?" She asked as she watched him gulp down what seemed to be an endless amount of drinks.

He chuckled and pulled her closer to him, "You're really pretty." He whispered in her ear.

She giggled at the blunt comment. He clearly was in no shape to drive for the remainder of the night so she put matters into her arms.

"Let's go, buddy." She helped him up and slowly walked towards the door.

"Hales!" Lucas helped her carry Nathan out, "You're leaving already?"

"Luuukeee! My buddy," Nathan chuckled non-stop.

Ignoring obnoxiously drunken Nathan, Haley replied to Lucas, "Yeah. Can you tell Brooke and Peyton i'm heading out for me, please?"

"Alright," he groaned as they lifted him into her passenger seat, "I'll see you later?" He pulled her in for a hug.

"Of course." She hugged him back before jumping into her car.

Nathan was already asleep, causing Haley to giggle.

She drove straight to Nathan's house but saw that there were two cars parked outside his house. She figured Dan was there so she immediately made a u-turn, not wanting either her or Nathan to have a run-in with him. She sighed, glancing at Nathan every so often on her way back to her house, "I guess you're coming with me, bud." She whispered to herself.

* * *

"_Does he always sleep with his shirt off?"_

_"Yeah, I think so."_

_"Damnnnn."_

_"Oh my gosh, Brooke. Real classy."_

He heard faint voices around him as he slowly woke up. His eyes were heavy, but he managed to open them.

_"Oh, he's waking up. Quick, Haley, smack him!"_

He rubbed his eyes, forcing himself up. He saw three familiar faces staring at him as he rubbed his head in pain.

"Good morning." Haley greeted him, gaving him a cup of hot tea.

"What am I doing here?" He asked, taking the mug to his advantage.

"You and Haley had sex after my party." Brooke shot up.

"Brooke!" Peyton smacked her arm.

Nathan raised an eyebrow, not really minding. He just wished he had remembered it if it actually happened.

"No. We didn't do anything," Haley rolled her eyes, "Don't mind Brooke and her sexual innuendos."

"You were soooo wasted last night," Peyton was the only one who let out a laugh.

Haley shook her head at her two best friends, notioning them to step out of the room. They groaned and stepped outside as she sat beside Nathan, "You were way too drunk to drive yourself home so I decided I'd take you, but then I saw that your dad was home and I didn't want to bump into him so I just took you here instead."

Nathan exhaled gratefully, "Thanks for that." He scrunched his face, his head was killing him.

"Here take this," she reached over for an Advil, handing it to him.

"We're coming in!" Brooke and Peyton yelled out before they shamelessly barged back into her room.

"Sooooo, what are we doing today?" Brooke grinned at everyone in the room.

Nathan chuckled at the amount of enthusiasm the three of the girls let out. He felt comfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**"**_Let's go to my beach house, I'm pretty sure Nathan left his car there anyway." Brooke suggested. _

* * *

Brooke and Peyton had managed to not get under Nathan's skin for the remainder of the day. He had a few unnecessary fallouts with Haley throughout the evening but they were all minor and none of them meant anything. For one full day, Nathan hadn't worried about Dan or Deb and only focused on himself.

"Sup, Dickhead." Haley sat next to him on the sand.

"You always say the sweetest things to me, Haley James." Nathan stared out at the waves. He had so much on his mind, it was nice getting a day to think for himself.

A small grimace appeared on her face at his easy-go tone of voice.

They just sat together, watching the sunset along the horizon, not saying a single word to each other for a very long moment. He squinted out at the deep waters as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her into a friendly embrace.

"What's on your mind, Hales?"

She let him wrap his arm around her, enjoying his affection and snuggled in a little closer to him. Even though they still partially hated each other, somewhere along the way, they gained some sort of mutual respect.

"Prom." She spoke softly as she let out her one-worded response.

He dropped the sand he was playing with as he set his full attention onto her. He didn't really like the thought of prom, winter formal, or any other type of school-dance spectacle for that matter. He knew that, she knew that, and just about everyone else in Tree Hill knew that.

"What about it?"

She shook her head, not wanting to address her concerns with him, "Nothing."

He looked back out at the waves and took his arm off her, "Don't be so hypocritical, Haley."

She let out a single scoff, "How am I being hypocritical?"

"You always want me to express my feelings and talk to you about things yet you don't even want to tell me how you're feeling right now." He shrugged trying to get in her head, "That seems a bit hypocritical to me."

She rolled her eyes and tied her hair up, the small breeze was getting to her.

"I don't have a date to prom and it's been bumming me out for the past couple of days." She expressed truthfully.

He couldn't help but chuckle, "That's it? You're bummed cause you don't have a date?" He teased her.

She smacked his arm, "Don't make fun of me, Nathan Scott."

He watched as her eyes stared out at what was left of the big orange sun, enjoying the company.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't have a date either."

She shook her head slightly, "You never have a date anyway." It was true. He usually just hopped along with a couple of guys from the basketball team and danced around with a few girls.

She sighed, "Prom is supposed to be the most magical night for a girl in high school.. She's supposed to be asked by a guy she'd enjoy the night with, pick out a beautiful dress that'd match with her date's tux, take tons of cute pictures with him when he picks her up before they leave," she trailed off, "And the rest is up to them." She had completely blurted out her entire prom fantasy, but there really was not point in letting it in anyways.

He adored her little fairy tale type prom. He hadn't realized how special it was for her and what an actual big deal the event really was.

"You can stop staring at me like that." She said with absolutely no emotion in her eyes.

"I would've imagined guys piling up one after another, hoping for even the slightest chance to ask you to prom." He confessed.

"I've been asked a few times," she made eye contact with him briefly, "But I turned them all down."

"Why?"

She thought about it for a moment.

"This is going to sound a bit silly, but I guess I've always wanted someone to make a real effort in asking me, you know? I've always imagined my dream guy, making out a grand gesture in hopes to take me to prom." Her little grimace faded, "It's only a few weeks away now and it still hasn't happened yet."

If it were up to him, he'd take Haley to prom himself. But he didn't know if he had a single grand gesture in him.

"Guys think I'm easy." She dug a stick in the sand.

He shook his head in disbelief, "That's not true." She was probably the toughest girl to get with in all of Tree Hill. She came off as a very funsy, let-loose type of girl but she was totally all work and no play. The only _play _she had in her was play-hard-to-get and that fascinated him. One of the reasons Nathan had bantered with her for so many years was because she was a tough girl and it intrigued him.

"It is true, they expect me to hop along to a dance with them without putting in a real effort to ask me.'

"Well then, maybe you are easy."

She smacked him once again, this time with a little less force. She appreciated Nathan's efforts in listening to her ramble off about one her biggest homes and wishes but figured the conversation had to end somewhere.

"I'm gonna talk to Peyton." She stood and walked back towards the beach house.

Nathan had taken in every word she said and let it sit in his head for a while. It was certainly tough seeing her so bummed over something that seemed so little to him at the time, but he didn't know if there was much he could do about it.

* * *

"Hey, Peyt." Haley dragged her feet across the living room floor, slumping beside her good friend.

"What's up, Haley?" She rubbed her friend's forehead as she rested her head on her lap.

"Am I too young to be going through a mid-life crisis?" She groaned.

Peyton laughed sympathetically, now stroking her friend's hair, "You're not going through a mid-life crisis, Haley. What makes you think you are?"

She sat back up and leaned against the couch rest, "I'm so stressed about about prom, it's starting to make me feel insecure."

Brooke came out from the kitchen, overhearing her friend mope on about prom. She made sure neither Haley or Peyton knew was eavesdropping. She glanced out at the beach and saw Nathan sitting on the sand, isolated in his own world.

She decided to join him out there, taking a seat beside him, "Don't let your head explode, Nate." Brooke nudged him softly.

He chuckled momentarily, "I'll make sure I won't, Davis."

"Haley's pretty bummed about the whole prom situation." She frowned, switching to a topic she had in common with Nathan- which was Haley.

"Yeah. I wish I could do something to help her out."

"You really want to help her? Just a week ago you guys were slicing each other's necks off."

He nodded, "I do."

Brooke grinned to herself, "I love Haley. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me apart from Peyton. She's done so much for me these past few years, I feel like I don't do enough for her in return." It was true. Haley's done so much for Brooke. She spent her entire sophomore year tutoring her, never missing a single session. She joined the cheer leading team when Brooke begged her to and learned a full routine the day before the biggest cheer competition of the year for the Raven girls. She even got arrested for helping Brooke steal back a couple of shirts with stole designs on them. "I can't remember the last time I've done something to help her." She let out a long sigh.

"I was kind of thinking about asking her to prom."

Brooke gasped, "Really?" Her face lit up.

He seemed unsure, not wanting to get too excited over Brooke's sudden praise, 'I just don't know how to ask.. I'm probably not her ideal date."

"That's a great idea, Nate. You'd be good for her." She patted his back sympathetically.

"For someone I've shared a mutual hatred with for so long, I can't help but want the best for Haley." He wiped the sand off his knees, not noticing the smile that formed on Brooke's face.

She didn't know where exactly Haley and Nathan stood. They weren't the best of friends but they kept doing these noble acts for one another. It confused her.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Not really."

"Well, what's your _grandest _thing you've done?"

He shrugged, "Play basketball, I guess."

**Lightbulb.**

**"**I can help you out." Brooke smirked.

* * *

Thanks for letting me intrude on your girls day," Nathan said thankfully, "I had fun."

"Bye Nate!" Brooke and Peyton said their farewells.

"Hales, you want me to drop you off?" He offered, swinging his keys around.

She looked over at Peyton and Brooke for approval and they nodded, "Go ahead. We'll just meet you back at your house."

"Okay." She smiled and hugged the two of them before leaving with Nathan. They had school the following day but that never stopped them from enjoying a nice sleepover.

"You guys are inseparable."

She nodded, "You got along well with them." Haley stated the clear observation as she buckled her seat belt and sat back in Nathan's comfortable leather seats.

"Once their energy dies down, they are pretty cool." He said as he began to drive. "Kinda like you." He said calmly.

She waited for an insult to follow his compliment, but it never came up. Instead, she just changed the topic.

"Are you going to stay at Deb's from now on?"

He kept his eyes on the road as she worried about him, "Probably."

"We're falling behind on our chemistry project." She giggled to herself as she changed the topic, yet again.

He half grinned, "No we're not. We're probably the only group that's almost done."

A faint smile appeared on her face as she peered out the car window. They were beginning to have easy conversations with one another and it felt nice.

* * *

(3 weeks later) (Sorry for the random leap)

"Psst. Nate." Brooke whispered during English Literature.

He gave her a nod.

"I rented a limo last night. We're all set for transportation."

He whispered back, "That's great." He gave her a thumbs up.

The bell rang. Brooke walked Nathan out of class and pulled him off to the side.

"Alright, so I booked the limo for the entire night. I gave the limo company my address so me, Peyton, and Lucas will just pick you guys up from Haley's place and you get to surprise his like the big shot you are. I'll make sure everyone stays quiet about the limo so that Haley gets the best night ever and she won't even know it." She patted his arm, "The rest is up to you, bud. All you have to do is ask her."

He nodded as rolled his sleeves up, it was getting pretty hot.

"Nate, what's that on your wrist?" Brooke saw what looked like a scar on his wrist.

He jerked his hand back, "Oh, just a rug burn." He lied.

She shrugged, "Alright. Anyways, good luck at tonight's game." She patted him before running off to class.

He sighed in relief, he didn't want anyone else to know about his cutting habit. He had to be more careful.

* * *

It was finally Chemistry and Nathan got to see Haley again. She sported her usual game-night cheer leading uniform causing Nathan to grow more nervous.

"You okay?" She asked, letting out a little laugh. She had been staring at his wrists all during class.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well. Your tie is crooked and you've been fumbling in your set for the last 50 minutes of class." She leaned over and straightened up his skinny tie. It was mandatory for the basketball team to wear a tie on game nights, and she didn't mind. If it meant seeing a very spiffy Nathan, Haley was all for it.

Nathan tried to keep his fumbling to a minimum for the remainder of the class, sighing in relief when the final bell rang. He ran out of class as soon as he could, leaving Haley to a wonder.

"Okay, then..." She shrugged, gathering her satchel onto her shoulder, being the last one to walk out of the classroom.

She'd felt people staring at her all day long. Even Brooke and Peyton gave her weird faces throughout the day. She hadn't seen much of Lucas and she felt as if he was avoiding her for some reason. Nathan ran way from her before she had the chance to wish him luck for tonight's basketball game like she had usually done after Chemistry for the past few weeks. She felt like everyone was hiding something from her, but she didn't know what.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I apologize for the sudden 3 week jump in time but I just didn't want this story to drag out. I don't really imagine it being a long series. But I do have new ideas for a new story so please please please check that out when I post it up :) Thank you for your feedback, I really do appreciate it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Texting-girl!" Brooke came from around the corner and met her friend by her locker.

Haley turned around and flipped her phone shut, "It's about time. The game's about to start!"

"Wait! Can you help me grab something from my car? I don't want to walk alone."

She raised her eyebrow, "But weren't you just in your car?"

"Well I stopped by Coach Durham's office and realized I forgot something."

She sighed, stuffing her hands in her Varsity jacket while being dragged by her best friend.

"Why did you park all the way back here? You usually get the closest parking space for home games."

Brooke shrugged, "I had some errands I had to do after school so I got here a little late."

Haley watched as her friend rustled through her car, getting more and more impatient by the minute. They were already going to be late for the game that they had to cheer for and she's been waiting for the past half an hour.

"Found it! I found it!"

"Brooke, what do you need a digital camera for?"

She jumped out of her car and pulled Haley towards the gym, "Haley, it's the Pre-Championship Game and I want to catch the look on the team's faces when they win." She made up.

They ran inside the now dark gym. Haley had noticed that it was completely quiet and all eyes were on her and Brooke as soon as they entered.

* * *

"Are you ready, little brother?" Lucas patted his nerve-struck brother's shoulder as they prepared for their biggest game yet.

He took deep breaths, rolling his sleeves up.

"Nate you really do look spiffy, is that Calvin Klein you're wearing?"

"Shut up, man." He nudged his big brother, "Can you check if Haley's out there?"

Lucas laughed as he teased his brother. He sat up and peered out into the gym. He searched for a petite blonde dressed in a blue and white cheer uniform and quickly spotted her entering alongside Brooke. "_The eagle has entered the building._" He spoke in code.

Nathan wiped his slacks off as he shot up from the locker room bench, "Alright listen up!" He spoke loudly to catch the team's attention. "Haley's out there, the gym is _ours_, and we've got ourselves a game to win." He spoke sternly, "I want you guys to put your all into tonight's game and don't you any of you dare think for a second we aren't winning tonight, because we will. Our strategy is strong, this team is strong, and the passion each and every one of us has for this game is strong. I want you to play with respect, play with pride, and play with power. Now let's go out there and do our best." He clapped and gave a quick nod to Whitey.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman.. Here come the Ravens!" Marvin McFadden announced as the lights dimmed and the spotlight shone onto the varsity team running out of the locker rooms. Everyone in the room burst into a cheer and kept an eye out for each player that ran out.

Haley mumbled each of the players' names out to herself as they ran onto the court, "Antwon.. Tim.. Lucas..." The line had ended there, making Haley confused.

"Peyton, do you see Nathan out there?"

Peyton tried her best not to smile as she shook her head, "No, I don't see him." She acted.

Marvin introduced the two teams and each of the starting five players, but cut one short while announcing for the Ravens.

Brooke caught Nathan glance out from the locker rooms, that was the signal. She gave Marvin a thumbs up, and shortly after, the crowd grew silent once again.

Haley gave her two friends a very confused look on her face and the two tried their best to reciprocate the expression. She had no idea what was going on and, more importantly, she had no idea where Nathan was. She looked into the stands and saw Dan, who sported a very similar confused look on his face.

"Haley James?" Marvin spoke into the microphone, "Please step forward." Silence filled the air. She looked around, checking to see if there happened to be another Haley James around but to her dismay, she was the only one. The spotlight shone onto Haley, frightening her a bit. Every single eyeball was on her, and she had no idea why.

Brooke held her camera up, silently squealing as she gave Haley a nudge forward.

She began to shuffle her feet towards the center of the gym, her throat grew dry. She was absolutely mortified. The only question running through her mind right now was '_what the hell was going on?'_

* * *

Nathan watched as Haley stepped onto the center of the basketball court. He let out a deep breath and fixed his tie, slowly walking out from the locker rooms.

The crowd cheered the second he stepped foot into the gym as another spotlight shone onto Nathan, showing a very nervous smile on his face. He stuck his arm up and waved briefly, causing them to go _mad_. Haley turned to where the crowd was cheering at and saw Nathan walking towards her, still in his pre-game suit and tie, holding a rose in one hand and a microphone in another. A very slow grin creeped onto face as she finally understood what was happening.

"Hi, Hales." His voice shook as he spoke.

"Hi." She whispered,

He held the microphone up to his face and took a deep breath as the crowd once again grew silent. "So for a while now, you've had this dream and this one dream only. And for the longest time, you believed that this dream of yours would come true. But time flew by, and reality set in, and you starting telling yourself over and over again that you wouldn't get to live it. You've had this huge scenario all planned out in your head, but nothing happened. And nothing continued to happen for weeks. Then you were _sure _this dream wouldn't come true."

Tears began to form in her eyes as she stared into his uniquely shade of blue eyes.

"Well, you're wrong." He handed her the rose, wiping the single tear that streamed down her face.

He was so lost in her eyes and so moved by his own speech, he completely forgot about everyone else in the gym and felt like he was only talking to her. "You became insecure for a while, which drove me absolutely _insane _because, Haley James, you are one hell of a girl." He laughed, as did a few people in the stands. "And a beautiful girl like you deserves to live through a beautiful night." He exhaled deeply, briefly looking around the gym.

He finally found the courage to say the 7 words he had dreaded all day long, "Will you go to prom with me?"

The crowd let out continuous '_awes' _as he now basically held Haley's heart in his hands. She nodded viciously and leaned up to give him the tightest hug she's ever given, causing the crowd to go insane. "Yes, I'll go to prom with you!"

He smiled widely as he pulled away from the hug, "All of your dreams will come true, Haley. I promise you." He spoke softly.

The lights flashed back on, and the crowd continued to cheer. Haley kept the grin on her face as she walked back to their cheer corner, while being ambushed by Brooke and Peyton.

Nathan quickly changed out of his tie and slacks, already having his jersey underneath it all. Whitey patted his back, "Good job, Nathan."

He nodded his head as his coach began to speak in their team huddle. He was all pumped up and motivated, getting ready to play possibly the greatest night of his basketball career.

* * *

"So does this mean you and Nathan are a couple?"

"Brooke, he asked me to _prom_ not on a date."

"No, he asked you to _be_ his date, which technically means it is a date. Prom is the location, and you are the couple."

Haley laughed at her friend's logic, "Whatever you say."

Brooke shrugged, knowing she was right.

Haley stared at her best friend, "Did you know about it?"

"Know about what?"

"Nathan asking me to prom, did you know?"

Brooke just shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. But speaking of prom, here comes prom king." She nodded towards Nathan, who was now coming from out of the gym, and hugged her, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Haley walked towards Nathan with a smug smile on her face.

* * *

Nathan beamed as he stepped out of the gym after playing his best game yet. He created Raven's history tonight, breaking his dad's record and becoming the all-time leading scorer of Tree Hill High. He received much praise from Coach Durham and the rest of the team, putting him in an even better mood. And to top it off, Haley said _yes_.

"You were amazing." Haley faced him.

He crossed his arms and smiled.

"Well what can I say, I was _inspired_."

She huffed out a weary breath as she pulled him in for a hug, "Thank you, Nathan. For all of that."

"11 dunks, 16 jump shots, 10 for 10 free-throws, 8 assists, 4 re-bounds, totally up to 65 points and yet your team still managed to get a fair share of the ball." A tall man in a suit came out from behind them.

Nathan kept his arm around Haley and she clenched onto him as well. He hadn't seen his dad in weeks ever since he moved in with his mom.

"I'm proud of you, son." Dan spoke softly. He stared down at Haley for a while, "You know, I always thought she was a distraction." He referred to the golden-haired-girl as he lost the title for all-time leading scorer. "Glad to know that that's not the case." He patted Nathan's arm, "Nice to finally meet you, Haley." He said softly being walking off.

She didn't know if Dan was being genuine or if he was just threatened by Nathan's increased success, but either way, it was way better than having him hammer Nathan.

Haley faced him, and grabbed his hands. "Can I?"

He sighed, looking away as she stared down at his wrists.

She gently stroked the scars with her fingertips.

"Do they hurt?"

He flinched for just a second.

"They stopped hurting after a while."

"Why do you still cut?"

She asked this because the only reason he cut in the first place was because of his dad.

"Can we not talk about this right now? I'm pretty hungry."

She let go of his wrist and nodded, but she wasn't going to let it slip that easily.

* * *

"Why are you running away?" Haley broke the silence, she was in a confrontational mood.

He wiped his mouth after taking a bite of his noodles, "What do you mean?"

She let out the slightest laugh as she saw he had mustard under his lip, still in the mood to talk.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked her, noticing that it's been about 5 minutes since their take-out was delivered and she hadn't touched it at all.

"Not until you talk to me." Her arms remained crossed as she nodded her head towards his wrists.

"Haley, we've been talking for weeks straight."

"You know what I mean."

He set his food down and shot his wrists up, "You want to talk about _this? _Because there's not much to say."

"You know that's not true," She remained calm, refusing to raise her voice at him, "I asked you earlier if it still hurt, and you said no.. I didn't believe you for a second."

"It takes the pain away."

"What pain?"

"The pain I feel everyday knowing that I was never good enough for my dad."

She looked down. "I know it still hurts you, Nathan."

"The first cut is the deepest, right?" He grieved. He knew he needed the help but that showed weakness. And Nathan Scott was NOT weak. "I wish I could stop."

"Then stop."

"Haley, it's not that easy."

"Sure it is." She spoke sure, as if she actually knew how easy it was to stop. But it was an _addiction, _and she knew it wasn't just 2+2. "At least try, Nathan."

He stared at her.

"Just start with a goal," She suggested. "Don't cut tonight, or tomorrow night, or the night after that. And just keep going from there."

He liked the sound of that, having a goal. Maybe if he thought of it as a resolution rather than recovery, it'd be easier for him to stop.

"I'll check your wrists the day of Prom. And we'll go from there."

"What makes you think I won't just find some other place to cut?"

She shrugged, leaning over to finally begin eating, "I guess I'll just have to trust you."

He sat back, and began watching her eat.

She gave him a weak smile after she took her first bite, "I didn't mean to ruin your night-

He shook his head, "No, no. It's not that."

_'Thank you for believing in me, Haley James.'_ He thought to himself.

She finished eating, checking the time. "Oh crap, it's late.." She stood up and fumbled to find her duffel bag and varsity sweater.

"I'll take you home." He stood.

She leaned up to kiss his cheek, "That's sweet of you, but it's really late. You to rest after that amazing game you played tonight."

A kiss on the cheek? He sure as hell wasn't going to let her leave on her own now. "Non-sense, Haley. Let me take you home. It's not even that far."

"But I drove you here. How would you get back?"

"I have time to walk."

She ran her fingers through her hair, taking in soft breaths as she gave in.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow, Nathan. Thank you so much for tonight." She pulled him in for a very warm embrace. "Walk home safe, alright?"

He hugged her back, holding in his smile.

'_I love you.' _He thought to himself as he watched her enter her house. He began to walk, shocked at his own thoughts. Does he actually love her? Haley James. The girl he's despised for years, only being friends for a little over a month now. Was it love? He doubted it. _Maybe it was just a crush. _

It confused him. Nathan's never loved anything apart from basketball, and maybe even his mom. He cared about Haley, and she cared about him too, but was it love?

No. It can't be. _'She just feels sorry for you. She just cares because you cut yourself. She's just grateful that you asked her to prom.' _

He felt like stabbing the voices inside his head telling him that. He knows that he likes Haley. And deep down inside, he knows that he loves her.

"Hello?" He answered, as his phone disrupted his menacing thoughts.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're okay." Her soft voice spoke ever so sweetly into his ear.

He grinned to himself, "I'm fine. I'm actually home now." He walked through his front door and into his room.

"Well good," He felt as if she were smiling into the phone right now, "Because I love you."

His heart stopped as she said the 3-words-8-letters.

* * *

**AN: Hahahah pretty random, right? But yay! I've got the prom chapter written up already but I think i'm going to wait until I know how you guys feel about the next few chapters. Anyways, I've been getting at least 2-3 reviews per chapter and that's perfectly fine with me! Thank you to everyone who's been keeping up with this story. I'll try to post as much as I can :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**_"Well good," He felt as if she were smiling into the phone right now, "Because I love you."_**

* * *

3 words. 8 letters. _She's mine._ Nothing captivated him more than her. Nothing. He was put in some sort of trance after she spoke those sweet words into his ear. He'd wish it was in person, though. But nothing felt more right to him in the moment.

"You love me? Or you love that I asked you to prom."

He heard her giggle. "No, I love you. Or maybe you're right, I do love that you asked me to prom."

Well she sure did make his night even better.

"You don't have to say it back, I just thought I'd let you know."

"I love you, Hales." He never seemed more sure.

They hadn't even gone on a real date, and they were already proclaiming their love for each other. He liked where this was going.

There was a short pause, adding a little more intimacy to their phone conversation.

"Well, today sort of had me thinking.. You actually care for me, Nathan. I thought I owed you something in return. And the biggest grand gesture I have in my pocket is telling the truth," she trailed off. "It actually hit me the second I walked up to my room just now." Her voice was so sensual, "I care about you, I worry about you, and I love you."

He smiled, "Well phone calls have played an important role in our relationship," He clutched the phone onto his other ear, "It's nice to know that you're in love with me."

"Woah, settle down now, buddy. I never said I was _in_ love with you, because that's different."

He chuckled, making the butterflies in her stomach explode.

"Do me a favor before I hang up.."

"Mhm?"

"Throw your razor away."

He stared over at his new razor.

"Goodnight, lover boy." She hung up.

He gripped onto the blade, smiling at it. He threw it out his window, not even checking where it landed.

* * *

_"Eaaasssyyyy, Nathan_. By the time we get to school we'd be crippled and in full-body casts."

"Sorry," He slowed down, keeping a steady grip onto the wheel as she grew silent. "What's on your mind?"

She smiled, "Brooke."

He raised an eye-brow, "Kinky!"

She smacked his arm, "Gross! She's basically my sister."

Nathan laughed, "Okay, then tell me what you're thinking about."

"Just something she told me the other day, about prom." She shrugged. "Girl code, sorry." She smirked to herself.

They made their way through the school parking lot, Nathan towering over Haley. They kept at least a 3 inch walking distance from each other to avoid further attention. Everyone was talking about them.

"I'll be right back." She walked over to Brooke, who had been eyeing them since they walked into school.

"Sup, Haley." An unfamiliar nostrily voice called for her.

"Rachel?" She turned around.

"You bet."

Haley didn't know why she was talking to her.

"You wanna sit with me and the cool kids at lunch today?"

_Cool kids? What are we, in third grade? _

"No thanks, she doesn't need to associate with a slutty _bitch_ that might rub off on her." Brooke cut in.

"Brooke," She let out a small laugh as she crossed her arms, "What do you want, Rachel?"

"Nothing," She gave Brooke a mutual glare, "I just figured now since you're dating Nathan, your level of popularity boosted up a couple of points and you deserve to sit with people of your social-ranking."

_I'm not dating Nathan_.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Brooke's been my 'social-ranking' and still is, whatever the hell that even means." She clutched onto Brooke, about to walk away.

"You think just because you're this smart, cute cheerleader and a couple of guys on the football and basketball team fawn over you, you think you're so much better."

"No, Rachel." She faced the irritating red-head, "I'm better because I don't need to open my damn legs to gain social-security."

"Peace, bitchhhh!" Brooke called out as Haley dragged her away.

* * *

"You'd think that people would eventually get tired of staring." Haley sighed. She'd always been popular, and she's always been the type to not believe in the high school stereotypes. Just because she was seen with Nathan, doesn't mean she's all of a sudden cool.

"Relax, Hales. It doesn't last long. They stare because they care."

"How can you be so cool about this, Nathan? They're freaking me out!" She jerked her out over to a group of goths, who had their eyes glued on her the entire lunch period.

He laughed, "I have you on my arm, don't I?" He assured her. "Who cares what other people think, all that matters is that I'm taking my favorite girl in school to prom."

"Sap." Brooke fake gagged, "If you two weren't so cute I'd be puking buckets right now."

She nodded her head, ignoring her 3-wheeler of a friend, "The last time I've gotten this much attention was when Brooke, Peyton, and I got arrested."

That was half true. Guys stared at her all the time. Girls basically wanted to be her and Brooke. Teachers adored her. It's just that no one made it as obvious that they took interest in her until now. And she did get a lot of attention for getting arrested.

"I'll give you a proposition."

"What?"

"I'll stop if you stop."

"Unfair, you already promised me you'll stop." They didn't mention the word 'cut' because Brooke was sitting right there, innocently eating her salad not having any other care in the world.

"I want you to stop being insecure, Haley. And i'll just double swear that I'll stop _that thing I do_, too."

She sighed, thinking about it for a split second. "You swear you'll stop?"

"Guaranteed."

She stuck her pinky out for re-assurance.

He chuckled at her, wrapping his pinky around her smaller one.

"Let's just say... I accidentally break that promise. What'll happen?" She smirked.

"Let's make this interesting. I'll tell you, but you won't like it."

"Oh don't be so dramatic. Just tell me."

He shrugged, "If either one of us breaks the promise before prom, we won't go together."

"Nathan, you can't be serious."

"Come on, it'll be fun! Just think of it as..." He thought for a moment, "An ultimatum."

"But you put such a huge effort in asking me the other night. Why take that back?"

"I don't want to, but this'll motivate me even more to quit."

She crossed her arms, staring at her best friend who was sitting across from them, completely zoned out.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes, fine. But just so you'll _stop_." She jolted her head towards his wrists.

"It's a double-swear, Haley. Besides, this'll be fun."

She shrugged, "I was really looking forward to going to prom with you."

"We still are."

"Not unless you break your promise."

"Or if _you_ break yours. It's a two way street, Hales."

She smiled at him, "You're on, Scott."

He winked at her. "So I never asked you on a real date yet and people are already assuming we're exclusive."

"Exclusive, huh."

"Yeah. So I've decided to ask you out."

"Nathan, are you asking me out right now?"

"Not yet. But I'm going to."

She laughed at his wit. She hadn't noticed how much he can make her laugh. In fact, she still didn't know much about him. But she's just getting started. And little did she know, that she was already falling in love with him, and he was falling in love with her.

* * *

"Is this seriously your way of impressing me up 'till prom? I thought you were more brooding than this, Nathan Scott."

"Calm down, we're not even there yet."

"The football field? If you're planning on making me touch a single ball I will kill you. I don't play the sport, I just do the pep talking."

"Ha ha, oh how you make me laugh, Haley." He waited for her reaction as they got closer to their destination.

She saw a blanket in the middle of the field, with an old-school brown basket laying on it. "A picnic, I see. Nice first date, material. Lucas should take notes."

She got a chuckle out of him, "Why, what's his ideal first date?"

"He took Peyton to a club and they got sooo wasted. I was surprised she even considered a second date." She laughed as they sat down. "Oh yeah, and don't kiss me tonight. A guy going in for a kiss on the first date is tacky."

He shrugged. "So." He stared at her, "Tell me about yourself, Haley James."

She raised an eyebrow, "What's it to ya?"

He grinned at her, "Tell you what. For every question you answer, I'll feed you a grape. You in?"

She thought for a moment, "Fine. Alright. Shoot."

"Do you still have that ugly ass poncho you wore softmore year?"

She gasped, "My mom made that! And yes I do." She opened her mouth as he fed her a grape.

"What's your middle name?"

"Bob."

He laughed, feeding her another grape.

"Are you a virgin?"

"That's personal!"

"It's also important for me to know." He smiled at her. He was enjoying this.

She sighed, "Yes, I am. I'm not ashamed or anything."

He fed her two grapes, "That was a 2-pointer."

She grabbed the grapes and sat up, "It's my turn!"

"Oh Lord."

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Exclusively? None. I've never tied down before."

Grape.

"Why not?"

"Too much emotion."

Grape.

"Do you believe in love?"

"I didn't. But yeah, I do."

Grape.

She bit her lip, "Do you think you'll fall in love?"

"...Maybe."

No grape.

Just a kiss.

She leaned in, wanting to feel the warmth of his lips. The same warmth she gets whenever they're together. She felt a spark the moment their lips met. She felt his tounge slip in as he leaned over her, setting her on her back.

She felt a sprinkle on her cheekbone halfway into the kiss, but didn't care to pull away. The sprinklers had been set on, but they didn't care. They actually liked it.

He pulled away and pecked the top of her nose, "I thought you didn't want me to kiss you." He spoke softly.

"I never said I couldn't kiss _you_."

He smiled, as he began to lean down.

She spoke, their lips only millimeters apart, "Nuh-uh, lover boy. That's it for now." She giggled, leaning up once more for a peck. She pushed him off of her, sitting down once again. "Let's go before we get too soaked!" She ran up.

He smiled to himself. Haley had that affect on him.

* * *

"Thanks for tonight. I always enjoy coming home soaking wet."

"I always enjoy getting girls soaking wet." He winked. She loved when he did that, he did it so well. It's like one eye blinked.

She pulled him in slowly for a hug.

"I _like_ you, Nathan Scott." She whispered in his ear before entering her house, closing the front door on him wanting more.

_I like you too, Haley James._

* * *

**AN: I am loving all your comments! They motivate me to write more lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll post the next one up asap. Keep those reviews coming! **


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8**

* * *

"So you guys just kissed?"

"Yep."

"Annnnndddd?"

"What?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"A lady does not kiss and tell, Brooke Davis."

"Haley!"

She laughed at her best friend who always seemed to care about these things. Don't get her wrong, whenever Brooke decided to just sit down and commit to anyone, Haley was the same way. But that hardly ever happened.

"You've gotta give me something here, Hales. How long was the date?"

"Not long, nothing more than an hour."

"Seriously? What'd you guys do? Talk?" She laughed as she pulled a sarcastic tone.

"Yes."

Brooke raised an eyebrow, "You guys are seriously like an old married couple."

Haley grinned at the word _couple. _She figured it was appropriate now and that anything people whispered around them at school was bound to be true. They were a couple.

* * *

"Hey, Luke?"

The scrawny blonde looked up from the car he was fixing, "Hey, little brother. What's up?"

Nathan kept his hands in his pocket, not really sure how he should say what he wanted to say. "Do you ever wonder what it'd feel like if Dan stayed with Karen and not my mom?" He asked, subtly.

Lucas stopped working on the car and kept his full attention on his brother, "Sometimes. Why?"

He now crossed his arms as he leaned against the hood of a car, "Sometimes I wish you got my end of the stick, you know. I wish I grew up without Dan."

Lucas laughed good-naturedly, "Nathan, what do you mean?"

"I guess I came here to tell you to stop wondering what it'd be like having Dan in your life. He's not worth it and I honestly think you're better off without him," He patted his shoulder, "I'm sorry you had to live without knowing this but living with Dan is like hell."

Lucas nodded, seeing where Nathan was coming from. "By the way, I forgot to ask. How are things with Haley? I haven't been around much to ask her."

Nathan smiled before he was going to leave, "Things are great with Haley. She's great."

Lucas gave him an approving nod as he started working on the car again, "Take care of her, man. It's about time."

* * *

"Quit it."

"Quit what?"

"Quit staring at me and help me choose a tie for you." She kinked a smile up at him.

Nathan stopped staring but kept a sly smirk on his face as he chose a tan tie that matched the shade of her dress. "Instead of a black tie, I figured I'll just get a tan one and kick it up with suspenders."

She nodded as she envisioned his outfit. She tightened up his tie and laughed at his tasteful style, "Wipe that smirk off your face."

"Damn, I look good." He smiled at his reflection in the mirror, "I'm buying it."

"You sure? There's plenty of choices, we can keep looking."

"I'm sure, babe."

_Babe.._ She smiled at that.

"Besides, prom king and queen have to look good and match for the occasion." He began to undress himself.

"Wait, what?" She turned to face him, now only in his boxers.

He chuckled, "Hales, I know I'm hot but it's kind of weird having you stare at me like that."

"I'm not staring at you I'm asking you a question."

He shrugged as he slid his jeans on, "Tim called me and told me we're nominated."

She laughed, "How would Tim know?"

"Well he's at school, and we're not."

"It was your idea to skip lunch today." She defended herself.

"Relax." He pulled her in closer to him, realizing that she was more anxious than excited, "You'll be a perfect queen."

"I don't care if I win, it wasn't in my prom bucketlist or anything." She laid her head onto his chest as she embraced him, "Let's not make it about winning." She heard his heart racing, beating at a very quick rate. She smiled to herself.

* * *

"Vote for Haley James: Prom Queen! Vote for Haley James!" Brooke called out as she passed out prom flyers with Haley's face printed on them. "Hey, you! Vote for Haley James!" She was literally shoving these flyers out to anyone that passed by. "LISTEN UP." She called out as she stood on top of the lunch table, "MY BEST FRIEND HALEY JAMES IS NOMINATED FOR PROM QUEEN AND I NEED EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU TO VOTE FOR HER." She made sure everyone heard her. "Oh, and vote for Nathan Scott: Prom King." She added at the end of that.

Haley's eyes widened as she saw Brooke making a scene, "Brooke?" She called for her attention.

"Hey, prom queen!" She got down from the table and handed her a flyer.

"Are you serious? You made flyers?"

"Of course I made flyers, I want my best friend to win."

Haley sighed, pulling Brooke to their designated corner away from everyone at the lunch yard.

"Adios, bitchesss!" She held up a peace sign to everyone that was watching her pass out flyers as Haley pulled her away.

"Brooke, I love you, but you don't have to do all of this for me."

"Look, Hales." She sighed, "It really is the least I can do. You deserve your fairy tale prom night and if that means all I have to do is do a little campaigning for my _best friend _then that's what I'll do."

A small smile creeped onto her face.

"Do you see that 6'2" hunk hanging out over there with the rest of the basketball team?" She nodded towards Nathan, "That's _your_ date. He couldn't have picked a better girl to go with. Just like how no one else deserves to be prom queen, other than you. I know you could care less about being prom royalty but you're the best candidate at this school and no one is as classy as you."

"Brooke.." She pulled her in for a warm hug, all this attention really had been getting to her these past few days but she's getting the hang of just shrugging it off.

"Anyways... Vote for Haley James!" She jumped up and went back to passing out flyers.

_I'm not that captivating._

* * *

"Hey dad, it's me, Nathan. I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna stop by and pick the last of my stuff up before my game tonight.. Call me back." He left him a message.

He hadn't been to Dan's house in weeks and the thought of going back there irked him. The last time he had spoken to Dan was a few nights ago at the pre-championships game and he was pretty sure he had to face him yet again for the state championships game tonight.

He felt nerves rush through his body as he dialed the next number.

"Hey." The feminine voice answered.

"Hey, Hales. You need a ride to the game tonight? Charlotte's pretty far."

"No, I'm going with Brooke and Peyton but I wouldn't mind a ride back." She suggested.

"Alright." He smiled to himself.

"What are you doing?" She asked to start conversation.

"Getting ready to meet up with the boys at the school before we head out. But I'm going to Dan's first.."

"Dan? You want me to come with you?"

"No, it's fine. I'm not even sure if he's there."

"Okay, but be careful, alright?"

"I will. I'll see you at the game."

"You too, pretty boy." She giggled before she hung up.

He sighed as he made his way to Dan's house. His mom's house was completely fine and cozy, but he missed having a big house to feel lonely and empty in.

"Son?" Dan's voice called out the second he entered his old home.

"Hey, Dad.." He wasn't excited to see him. "I'm just here to pick up a few of my shoes and other stuff I left from last time."

"I know, I got your message. But don't you want to sit? You've got a big game tonight." He tried to seem welcoming.

"Cut the crap, Dad. I only called you because I didn't want to feel like I was trespassing." He rolled his eyes as he made his way up the stairs. He gathered up everything he had and stumbled upon one of his old razors. He stared down at it, reminiscing through the times he had used it. He shook the thoughts out of his mind and left it where it was.

"Nathan?"

"What?" He replied as he was on his way to leave.

"Don't choke." He smirked to his son.

"What's your problem, Dad?" He yelled out. "For all these years, you've wanted me to be the best. I was never perfect enough for you. And now that I've made my way to State Championships, you try to trip me out into not choking?" His voice cracked. "Do me a favor and don't come tonight, Dan." He shook his head as he made his way out.

* * *

That just put Nathan into a crumby mood for the rest of the night. He wanted to be in top shape for the game, making sure he didn't waste too much energy on getting hyped up.

_"No messing around until after the game." _  
_"We have to win tonight." _  
_"Just pass me the ball when I'm open."_  
Were his exact words when he met up with his team at the gym before they headed out to Charlotte.

"Nate, you're not going on the bus with us?" Tim asked.

"Not tonight. Whitey said I had to trail right behind you guys so don't worry about it."

"Why?"

"Because it's a Friday night, and whether or not we win, I want to take Haley out afterwards. And being on a bus with you tools isn't exactly what I had in mind." He said as he folded his Calvin Klein sleeves up to his elbows.

"You really like her, don't you." Tim lowered his voice. He wasn't used to having Nathan spend so much time with a single girl before, he was usually his wing man at their after-game parties.

"Yeah, I do, Tim. She's my girlfriend."

"You've never had a girlfriend in your life, Nate."

"I do now." With that said, he exited the locker room. Something about tonight made Nathan extra tense and he didn't know if it's just nerves, or if it was because he wanted to win just for the kick of being able to prove to his dad that he wouldn't choke.

* * *

"The wheels on Brooke's car go round and round, round and round, round and round." Brooke began to sing the cute little tune.

"I'm so excited for tonight." Haley smiled, she was in a very happy-go atmosphere whenever she was with the girls.

"Which part? Cheering or Nathan?" Peyton smirked from the back seat.

She shrugged, "Both, I guess."

"But especially for Nathan." Brooke cut her short.

"But of course, I always love hanging out with the two of youuuu." Haley assured them. "I just really hope they win tonight. Lucas and Nathan really worked hard to get the team where they are now."

"I'm sure they'll win." Brooke smiled to herself.

Suddenly, the car began to slow down.

"What the hell..." Brooke mumbled to herself as she pulled over.

"Brooke..." Haley began.

"Did you check your tank before we left?" Peyton asked with a very concerned expression on her face, similar to Haley's.

"Well," She started laughing nervously, "That might've slipped out of my mind."

"Brooke! We're stranded in the middle of nowhere and it's getting dark!"

"Tutor-girl, relax! I'm sure there's a gas station not too far from here."

"If we don't make it for the game-" Peyton started.

"You guys, stop yelling at me! Take a pill of the chill variety." Brooke tried to lighten them up.

Haley sighed, "I'll just call Nathan and see where they're at."

"No! Haley, we can fix this ourselves." Brooke got out of the car, "Don't worry you guys, I won't let you down."

She sighed, "Alright."

Brooke thought for a second. "Okay, since it's getting really dark, I think the three of us should all walk down to the nearest gas station together."

They nodded in agreement.

Haley kept her hands in the pockets of her varsity jacket, trying to enjoy the small breeze. With everything going on between her and Nathan, she realized she hadn't been spending much time with the other two people who mattered the most in her lives. "I love you guys, you know that right?"

Brooke wrapped her arm around Haley's and pulled her in closer to her side, "Of course we know that."

"We love you too, if that's what you wanted to hear." Peyton joked.

The three of them just rambled on and on about random things. When of course, the _question_ came up.

"So you and Nathan are pretty serious now, huh?" Peyton brought up as she began kicking pebbles from the ground.

"Yeah," Haley smiled to herself, "I've spent so much time hating him I never got to realize how great he really was."

"I bet. He looks great, too." Brooke giggled.

"Is he okay?" Peyton asked, "Is Nathan okay?"

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged, "He always seems to hide himself."

Of course Haley knew she had to lie just now. Even though she hated lying to them, she knew it wasn't her place to expose Nathan's darkest secret out. "He's fine. He just goes through some serious things with his parents but he really is fine."

"He loves you, you know." Brooke nudged her tiny friend, "Anyone with eyes can see that that boy cares about you. Even before he asked you to prom, that guy's had his eyes on you."

She couldn't help but feel warm whenever Nathan became a topic in their conversations. It's gotten to the point where she doesn't blush anymore, or smiles widely when his name pops up. She just grinned a content grin, because her emotions had learned to contain itself. And she loves how she had that affect on her.

"Gas!" Peyton pointed to the station just a few yards ahead.

"Thank God." Brooke dragged out as the three of them ran to what seemed like heaven at the time.

* * *

Nathan kept his head down as Whitey began his pre-game speech in their team huddle. He hadn't seen Haley yet but he figured they were fine since they were usually late anyways. He shut his eyes and started imagining victory. But what would happen if he choked? What if he let his team down? Would he still be able to go to Duke? Or would that still be long-shot? There were three scouts at tonight's game: Duke, Connecticut University, and for some odd reason, _Stanford_. But he just over-looked the other two scouts and focused on impressing Duke.

_Beat Dan._

"We're here! We're here!" He heard a group of girls running into the gym, shooting his head over to see who it was.

Haley. He smiled.

"Ravens on 3! 1...2...3!" Lucas grunted.

"RAVENS." The team yelled out as a group as the most important game of their lives was set to begin.

He felt a coolness the second he stepped out onto the court for the jumping of the ball. He glanced over at Haley, who was now tying her hair up to get ready to cheer. He felt better. Because the second Haley walked in, so did his motivation.

_Win this for your team._

* * *

**AN: Ooooop. Haley is Nathan's motivation ;) I really hope you enjoyed this chapter ~ Thank you all soooo much for the kind reviews! I know I keep thanking you but that's because I really am grateful, they mean so much to me you don't even understand. Anyways, keep your heads up for the next chapter because who knows, I might post it up tonight or tomorrow morning or I don't even know. Keep the reviews coming, I enjoy reading every single one :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Our Ultimatum**

* * *

"What in the HELL is going on out there?" Whitey began to raise his voice as half-time came. They were down by 12. "Hallways, NOW."

Nathan sighed, playing possibly his worst game yet. He followed the team, but was soon stopped by a sweet voice calling for him.

"6 turn-overs? That's not the Nathan Scott I know." She walked towards him.

"It hasn't been the best day." He looked down, feeling lost. "There's 3 scouts out here tonight and I'm blowing it."

"Hey," she held his hands and forced him to look at her, "There's 2 quarters left and 1 girl who believes in you. Don't think about the scouts, or anyone else for that matter. Just think about the game that you love, and the girl who loves you." She leaned up and kissed him. He was obviously vulnerable, but kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not caring about how sweaty he was just then.

He pulled away and saw Dan standing in the stands, watching them. With that, he leaned down for another kiss.

She giggled, pulling away and smacked his side. "Now go, I bet Whitey has some meat to pound." She winked and watched as he walked away.

Nathan missed Whitey's usual speech of defeat but kept Haley's words in his head for the remainder of half-time. He still had time to impress the scouts, and Dan was there to make sure he choked. But that was the exact opposite of what he was going to do for the rest of the 2 quarters.

"Listen up, ladies." Whitey joked to get under their skin, "There's 2 quarters left. Forget the score-board. You've made it to state championships and I cannot be prouder. But hell, try to actually_ catch_ the ball, Tim." He rolled his eyes. "Ravens on 3. 1...2...3!"

"RAVENS."

* * *

14 seconds on the clock. Ravens have the ball. Down by 2. Nathan Scott with the ball. He glanced over at the cheerleaders, seeing Haley clenching onto Brooke and Peyton. He smirked and passed it over to Lucas. 8 seconds left. Lucas dribbled it a few, being triple teamed. 5 seconds left. He passed the ball over to Nathan, killing about 2 more seconds. 3 seconds left. Dribble. 2 seconds left. Nathan shot it up from outside the arch, praying to God he makes it.

**BUZZZZ**.

The shot went it! Ravens win!

He was overwhelmed by the dropping of the confetti, high-fives and chest-bumps, and a petite body being wrapped around his waist.

"You won!" She smiled at him as she got back down on her two feet.

Nathan hugged her and spun her around, enjoying the endless confetti. "You said we would." He smiled down at her, "You said you believed in me." They exchanged ecstatic stares, living in the victory. He leaned down for a kiss, triggering what felt like sparks and fireworks for the both of them. After a nice moment of publically making out, he pulled away, looking around to see no sign of Dan. He smiled to himself and got a hold of her hand, "I wanna take you out tonight."

"Nathan, you just won state championships. You should celebrate with your team tonight." She suggested as she kicked her head towards the rest of the basketball team cheering and congratulating one another.

"The rest of the guys don't have girlfriends... except Lucas, but that's beside the point. Him and Peyton have been together for like a billion years."

She laughed, tightening her grip on his sweaty chest.

"Excuse me, Nathan Scott?" A man in a suit called from behind them. "Hi, I'm David Johnson, scout for Duke." He stuck his hand out.

Nathan shook his hand, in a bit of shock, "Yeah, hi. I know who you are." He grinned shamelessly. "Uh, this is my girlfriend Haley." He introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you." Haley shook his hand with a nice grin on her face.

"Like-wise." He nodded. "That was a very great game tonight." He spoke with Nathan.

Haley saw the nervous smile Nathan had on his face the second David walked up to them and grinned to herself. He was like a baby who saw candy for the first time.

"You ever think about playing for Duke?" He asked.

"Yeah," He nodded, "All the time."

"That's great. We'd love to have a strong shooting guard on our team and we think you'd be a great addition."

Nathan raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry. Shooting guard?" He was confused, "But I play at point."

"Duke doesn't need a point-guard. But just think about it, Nathan. We'd love to hear from you." He patted his back before walking away.

Nathan sighed, holding Haley close to him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I should go shower before we head out." He kissed the top of her head before she nodded.

"I'll wait with Brooke and Peyton. I should probably congratulate Luke and the rest of the team before we leave anyway."

He nodded, watching her walk away. He was heading for the guest showers, being one of the last ones off the court.

"Excuse me." Someone called out for him.

He turned and saw another man in a suit.

"Nathan Scott? I'm Clay Evans. Stanford scout." He stuck his hand out.

He looked pretty young to be a college scout. Nathan shook his hand, not really interested in what he had to say.

"Great comeback tonight, dude." Clay began talking, pretty impressed. "I watched you over at pre-championships. You played one hell of a game there, too." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "You're very consistent, that's a great look."

Nathan nodded, "Thanks. I have a great team." He insisted.

"Yeah but you're definitely a great play-maker, Nate. Stanford needs a good point-guard and we've been looking at you for a while now."

His face lit-up. "Really? You're looking for a point-guard?"

Clay nodded, "I knew that's what you wanted to hear." He gave him a nice pat on the shoulder, "I know it's a long trip over to Stanford from Tree Hill but if you're looking to play college basketball, we'd really love to have you at our university. We've been considering you for a long time and to finally get to chat with you is an honor. The basketball league down at Stanford is really great and we're hoping to have you on the team someday." He kept his smile on his face.

Nathan was more than happy. Stanford really has been looking out for him all this time? And they need a point-guard? What more can Nathan ask for? "Thank for looking out, Mr. Evans." He shook his hand one last time, "I'll consider it."

He beamed, "Call me 'Clay'. I'm not old enough to be 'Mr. Evans' just yet. But that's great. Keep in mind we're giving out basketball scholarships.." He pointed at Nathan, backing away before he left.

"Stanford..." He muttered to himself before heading for a quick shower.

* * *

"Great job, Luke!" Haley ran to her childhood best friend, jumping to hug him.

"Thanks, Hales." He smiled at the tight hug. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"He's in the showers. What are you and the rest of the team doing to celebrate?"

"Party at Tim's house. Pizza and everything." He grinned innocently as Whitey passed by. "I'll see you and Nate there, right?"

Haley shook her head, "I'd love to go and hang out with you and Peyton and Brooke but Nathan wants to spend the night out with me." She shrugged, "I'm not sure what exactly he wants to do but he deserves it, you know?"

Lucas nodded slowly, "Yeah. I miss you, Hales." Lucas shrugged, keeping his hands in his slacks.

Haley pouted, pulling him in for another hug. "I miss you too, Luke."

He sighed, "But go have fun with Nate. You two deserve a peaceful night out, the guy's been pretty stressed out lately." He said, looking out for his little brother.

She put her varsity jacket on, beginning to feel the cold wind that came around whenever it got dark.

"Hales!" A deep voice called out from behind him.

She turned and saw Nathan heading towards her, in his pre-game tie.

"That's my cue." She shrugged at Lucas, who was urging her to go off with her boyfriend.

"Tell him we'll just celebrate with him some other night." He winked.

"Will do, buddy." She grinned as she hopped off with Nathan.

"So, where does my girl wanna take off to? It's a Friday night, and we've got it all to ourselves." He grinned as he opened the car door for her.

"Well, we should check any fancy restaurant off the list." She said, gesturing to her cheer uniform.

He hopped in and buckled his seat belt. "Well we're in no hurry."

She thought for a moment. "How about we drive back to Tree Hill? There's this place I want to show you." She suggested.

Nathan leaned over for a quick peck, "Anything for you, Hales." He smiled as he began to drive. It was because of her, why they won. She was his motivation for the night and without her, he probably wouldn't have had those conversations with the scouts.

The car ride flew by. They cracked jokes, stories, and secrets the whole way back and before they knew it, they were at their destination.

"Karen's Café?" He asked.

She nodded and dragged him inside the now empty café. She led him through the back and took him up a couple of stairs.

"This is my sanctuary." She unlocked the door at the top of the stairs that led to the rooftop of Karen's Café.

"Wow..." He looked around, amazed with the empty space and amazing view of the sky.

"I come up here to think." She held his hand as they walked over to the ledge, looking out from the rooftop. "I wanted to show you this because you're welcome to come up here anytime you want."

He stared out at the stars, "It's beautiful from up here. It's relaxing."

She smiled, "That was kind of my point.. Lucas told me you seemed a little stressed out." She wrapped her arms around his torso as they stared out together. "And Tim's house isn't too far from here so if you want to stop by for a while, we can."

He kissed the top of her head, trying to take everything in.

She let out a soft moan, enjoying the night. "Penny for your thoughts?"

He smiled to himself. "If I follow my dreams, even if my dreams are across the country, you know who I see standing next to me?" He asked.

She didn't answer.

He looked down at her, "I see _you,_ Haley. I see you and me celebrating our successes together." He pulled her closer to his chest.

She giggled, "What else do you see?" She dared herself to ask.

"I see you remembering the night you first brought me up here. Because this is the night your boyfriend whispered to you, and told you how much you mean to him. How much he loves you. And how beautiful you are." He whispered. "What do you see, Miss James?"

She giggled softly as she spoke, "I see you and me at college. Doesn't matter where, we're still together. I see you with a razor, shaving your scruffy face. Your wrists are clear in my vision. You haven't cut in over a year..." She whispered, "I see you and me together. And we're happy." She leaned up to kiss him.

She loved his kisses, she loved how warm he made her feel. She loved how he doesn't pressure her to do anything she didn't want to do. She loved how he'd rather spend time with her after winning state championships than his team. She loved him. Correction: She _loves_ him.

"Let's go to my house.." She whispered through the kiss.

He smiled into it, pulling her closer in.

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" Haley called out, still holding Nathan's hand as they entered her house.

"In here, sweetie!" Lydia called out from the living room. "You have a surpise!"

Haley smiled, leading Nathan into the living room. "Hey, mommy. Hi, daddy." She grinned, seeing her parents for the first time in weeks. "Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend Nathan." She glanced over at a taller blonde, sitting on the couch. "Quinny!" She squealed.

"Haley Bob!" Quinn jumped up and hugged her, "How's my favorite little sis doing?"

"I'm good! This is Nathan." She introduced the two, "Nathan, this is my sister, Quinn."

Nathan stuck his arm out for Lydia, Jimmy, and Quinn to shake.

"Nice to finally meet you, Nathan." Lydia shook it and Jimmy did as well.

"We've heard a lot about you, boy." Jimmy said sternly.

Nathan nodded, "Nice to meet you too, Mr. and Mrs. James." He said politely.

"Nathan and the team just won State Championships." Haley boasted.

"Really, now?" Jimmy nodded respectfully, "Why aren't you out celebrating with the team?"

"I wanted to spend time with your daughter."

Lydia smiled, "Well we'll get out of your hair. Congratulations, by the way." She winked at Nathan.

"It's nice having you back, Quinny." She hugged her big sis. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine. You should spend time with your boyfriend.." Quinn smirked, "If you need anything, just let me know. It was nice meeting you, Nathan."

Haley pulled Nathan up to her room before he was hammered too much by her quirky family.

"Your family seems cool." Nathan grinned as he sat on her bed.

"They are. Especially my big sis, Quinn. She goes to Stanford so I don't get to see her much."

He grinned, "Stanford?"

"Mhm. I'm planning on going there this fall." She grinned, "It's been a dream of ours since we were little."

He nodded, "Nice to know.."

She changed into shorts and a plain t-shirt. "You can spend the night if you want," She said as she straddled his waist, "We can watch movies..." She leaned in for a kiss, pushing him down so she was forcefully on top.

_Now this, was a celebration._

* * *

**AN: Haley's kinkyyyyy. Don't worry, I don't write graphic things because I like to keep my stories pretty PG. But don't get me wrong, who knows how far Nathan and Haley will go? It really is up to Haley and she's been taking the lead a lot lately ;) Anyways, sorry this story has been pretty iffy lately. The good stuff is yet to come! There's just a few more chapters left, I'm not really sure how many but it's getting there. Again, the prom chapter is already written so get ready for that! Thank you all for the support this story has been getting!**_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

"Haaaaleees! I made breakfast!" Quinn bursted into Haley's room before knocking, only to see her little sis locking lips with her boyfriend. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't know you spent the night. I'll just- i'll be downstairs." She called as she ran out.

Haley laughed. Her and Quinn were so close, she was happy her big sis was back in town. They hadn't seen each other for over a year and it was nice having her positive quirkiness around, "Alright, lover boy. I think it's time for us to get out of bed." She patted his chest before jumping up.

"Really? It's barely 7 and we were out all night last night."

"Out of bed. Now." She demanded as she tossed his shirt at him. "Quinn probably thinks we did something last night because you never wear your shirt to sleep."

He chuckled, "Well you did say I could sleep over and you know very well I sleep without my shirt." He shrugged, pulling his shirt over his head.

"You're just lucky my parents weren't the ones who walked in." She smirked, "Hurry up, Quinny made us breakfast."

He watched as she excitedly ran downstairs to join her sister for their early munching. She was one work-out. She woke up early, slept late, and was such a tease. That's what was exciting, though. She was tough, but she was simple.

"Good-morning, Nathan." Quinn greeted as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Sorry about what you walked in on, me and Hales didn't do anything that you wouldn't approve of."

"Relax, Nathan. It's fine." She smiled as she sipped on her coffee, "I'm not _that_ old and naggy."

Nathan watched as Haley stuffed her face with waffles and chuckled, "So, Haley tells me you go to Stanford?" He asked to start conversation.

She nodded, "Yeah. It's a great school, I can't wait till lil sis joins me later on this year." She winked over at Haley.

Haley nodded, swallowing the huge chunk of waffle she had in her mouth, "Nathan got offered a spot at Duke."

He shrugged, suddenly feeling sort of conflicted.

"Duke? That's a really good school."

"I know. I've dreamt about going there since for as long as I could remember." He rubbed his hands together, getting lost in his thoughts.

He wanted to go to Duke. He promised himself he'd do anything for a chance to make it into his dream school, and he actually had an opportunity. It was right in front of him. Duke was calling his name, and he just had to accept it, right? _I can't accept it, yet. Not until I check out some other schools. There's still more time in the school year to figure it out._

"Well, you two are in quite a mess then, right?" Quinn suggested.

Haley raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Quinn looked at the two ambitious high-schoolers. "I mean, you guys talked about it, right?"

They remained quiet.

"Come on. College is around the corner and you two are planning on going completely different routes."

Haley turned to Nathan with a blank expression on her face, "I guess I never thought about that."

Quinn sighed, she didn't want to ruin their moods but it was bound to become a topic sooner or later.

Haley looked down at her coffee, drowning herself in her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Hales. I didn't know."

"It's okay, Quinn. Nathan and I will discuss it later."

He rubbed her back, not wanting to tell her about his offer from stanford just yet. He didn't want to get her hopes up because even he wasn't sure if he wanted to take it or not. If Duke had offered him a point-guard position, he wouldn't even need to think twice. But Duke wasn't looking for a point-guard, and that was Nathan's specialty.

"Nathan, can I talk to my little sis for a moment?" Quinn asked.

He nodded, leaving the room not a second too soon.

"Hales."

"Quinn, I'm fine. It's not a big deal." She gave her sister a fake smile.

"College is always a big deal. I know you really like Nathan."

"Is it that obvious?" Haley sighed, running her hands through her hair.

She laughed, "Isn't he the same boy you once hated?" Haley nodded. "I remember you coming home from middle school, absolutely stressed out from having to deal with another day of Nathan Scott."

Haley let out a soft laugh, "I remember those days. I _loathed_ him."

Quinn hugged her. She knew Haley, and she knew how far in she fell for things.

"He's taking me to prom." Haley shrugged into the hug, "That's something to look forward to."

Nathan sat on the couch in the living room, listening in on their conversation. He grinned at the thought of prom. He couldn't wait to see her wear her dress, just above her knee, strapless. He couldn't wait to embrace her on the dance-floor. He couldn't wait to show her off because she was by far the prettiest girl in school, and he still didn't know how he was lucky enough to have her all to himself.

"How did you know you liked him?" Quinn wiggled her eyebrows.

Haley bit her lip, taking a second to answer. "I don't know. I guess I always kind of liked him." She laughed, "But he was such an ass. You don't know how often I wanted to pull my hair out back before we became close."

Nathan chuckled, hearing footsteps coming from up the stairs. He saw Jimmy James walking over to him. He quickly stood up to greet him. "Good-morning, Mr. James. Haley invited me over."

"I know you two had a sleep-over, Nate. Don't get your panties in a wad." He mumbled out. "You guys were pretty loud last night if I do say so myself. But don't worry, I was young once, too." He laughed good-naturedly.

Nathan sighed nervously. He really was a cool father, and the last thing Nathan wants to do is disrespect him.

"The girls have you sitting out here while they chat about you in the kitchen, I suppose?"

Nathan nodded, taken back by his great guess.

"I'm surprised you're still here..." Jimmy crossed his arms, staring at the 6 foot all-star. "You really like my daughter? You're not just playing games with her, right?"

"I love your daughter, sir." He just realized he admitted he _loves _her to her father, and suddenly felt a bit mortified. "The only game I play is basketball." He chuckled.

"You _love_ her." He nodded, keeping his arms crossed as a small smile grew on his face.

"Jim, give the poor boy a break." Lydia called out as she made her way down the stairs.

"Good-morning, Mrs. James." Nathan waved.

"So you and Haley haven't had sex, yet?" Jimmy asked.

Nathan froze, his heart started to pound. He shook his head viciously and began to stutter, "N-no. No, we haven't. I-I um, I haven't had sex with her and-"

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Haley ran in and dragged Nathan towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Nathan asked with a growing smile on his face, "You're still in your pajamas."

She shrugged, grabbing her car keys, "Come on, Quinny." She yelled out as they ran out of the door.

* * *

Nathan felt his cheek cramping up from trying not to smile. Haley had been laughing at him for the past few days whenever she had the chance to. He was glad though, it was always nice hearing her laugh, even if he was the target.

"You are so awkward around my parents!" She laughed out, she just couldn't control herself.

"Hales, people are staring." He referred to the people walking by them in the halls.

She faced him and held in her laughter, "Sorry. Prom is only 2 days away and I've been really giddy about it."

"It's fine." He smiled, "I love seeing you so happy."

"Brooke's been working real hard, I'm gonna go check up on her." She glanced over at her best friend who was now passing out Prom Queen pins. She held his hands and smiled as she saw his wrists. There weren't any new cuts and he wasn't trying to hide them anymore. "The short sleeves are lookin' real good on you, kiddo." She winked before running off to her bestfriend.

"How you holdin' up?" She nudged her.

"I'm pretty sure I'm getting all of Tree Hill's residency to vote for you." Brooke sighed sarcastically, "What's up, tutor-girl." She said more as a statement than a question.

"Nathan met my family." She smirked.

Brooke let out a laugh, "No way, how'd he take them?"

"Not so well. We're going out to dinner with them tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come along?"

"Of course. The James family is my family." Brooke smacked her butt.

Haley giggled at her friend's straight-forwardness, "Well good. I was going to invite Peyton but Lucas said they had plans." She shrugged, "Quinny's back in town so you don't have to feel like much of a third wheel."

"Aw, yay! I get to fill her in on your latest scandals. Now go get back to your boyfriend." Brooke winked before walking off.

* * *

"Haley, are you okay?" The chemistry teacher asked.

"Huh?" Haley shot up, "Oh, sorry. I must've zoned out."

Nathan held his chuckle in.

"Pay attention." He said sternly before resuming the class.

"Nice one." Nathan whispered.

"Shut up." She nudged him, keeping her eyes up front.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He continued to whisper, making sure Mr. Jones doesn't notice.

"They're not worth that much." She whispered back.

"Let me be the judge of that." He wouldn't give up.

She sighed, glancing over at the clock. She opened up her notebook and began writing something. She ripped it out, nicely folded it and shoved it in the pocket of his neatly ironed polo shirt. "Open it in 5 minutes then come see me after class." She whispered.

He nodded, curious as to what the note said.

He was glad he sat next to Haley. Each desk was set for a pair of 2 students per desk, so that gave him and Haley some space. He got to stare at her focused-face and studied her mannerisms. She liked to tap her pencil against her notepad every now and then and she subconsciously licked her lips throughout the class. He noticed she didn't even have to pay full attention to still understand what was going on in the class and he could tell she didn't have much interest in the subject whenever she was called on but she always knew the correct answer and that always interested him.

"Psst." She nudged him, letting him know the 5 minutes were up and the bell was just about to ring.

He opened the note and saw the word 'NEUR' written very neatly. He raised his eyebrow as the bell rung.

"I don't understand, what does this mean?"

She giggled as she gathered her things, "The root-word NEUR comes from the Greek word neuron which means nerve."**  
**

He still didn't understand.

She leaned over her seat and kissed his cheek, "It means I'm nervous, moron." She said as she began walking out of class.

"Nervous for what?" He grabbed his backpack and followed her out.

"For dinner with my family. Brooke's coming too, by the way. I really want to impress my parents."

He nudged her, "Don't worry. No one's as nervous as I am."

She rolled her eyes in a loving manner, "Listen I have to get ready with Brooke. Stop by before we leave for the restaraunt."

He nodded, "Will do. Stay pretty." He smiled into their kiss. He leaned down so she didn't have to tip-toe.

She winked at him as Brooke pulled her away.

* * *

Nathan whistled as he ooened his front door. He hadn't noticed a car up front and was surprised to see his dad standing in his mom's living room, obviously waiting for him.

"Dad, what are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

"You're dating Haley James?" He ignored his questions.

"No, I just enjoy kissing her at my basketball games." He spat out sarcastically, referring to the other night when he caught Dan staring at him and Haley at the state championships.

"David from Duke called me and told me he offered you a spot at Duke. You should be focusing on that instead of this girl you just started seeing."

"Haley isn't a distraction, dad. I thought I made that very clear the night I beat your all-time record."

Dan clenched his fists as he got closer to his much smaller-sized son.

Nathan held his arms up to hopefully let him know he wasn't in the mood for a physical altercation.

Dan saw his wrists, and quickly grabbed them. He saw the scars and lowered his voice, holding in his evil chuckle, "You cut yourself?"

Nathan pulled his arms back.

"And here I was, beginning to think you were becoming a man." Dan laughed a very insincere laugh, "You're weak, Nathan. You just proved that to both you and me." He shook his head, "Cut deeper next time." He pushed him aside as he seeked his way out.

He was left more shocked than ever. Cut deeper next time? Would that prove to Dan that he was a man? Suddenly, he remembered how sweet the razor blade felt against his skin...

* * *

"Hair up or down?"

Brooke examined Haley as Haley examined Brooke.

"Down." They agreed. They both wore fancy yet casual dresses, appropriate for the sit-down dinner that was to take place at a very riveting restaurant.

"When's Nate coming?"

"Soon, I hope. I'll call him and tell him we're ready."

She grabbed her phone and dialed his number. She waited a couple 3 or 4 rings before he answered, "Hey, when are you coming?"

Nathan was glad Haley called, he was in need of reassurance. "I'll be over in about 10 minutes."

"Okay, drive safe." She said before hanging up.

He sighed, snapping out of his foolish thoughts. He couldn't let Dan get the best of him. He wasn't going to cut deeper next time because there wasn't going to be a next time.. Was there?

He wasn't sure, but he definitely wasn't going to cut tonight. And that's all he could hope for. He was going night by night. Prom was only 2 days away, and he wasn't going to break his promise.

Nathan sported a simple dark blue button up, without a tie. He wore grey slacks and didn't bother to fix his hair up. He picked up a bouqet of flowers, in hopes to impress Haley's family.

"Hey, babe. These are for you and Quinn and your mother." He handed her the flowers as he was invited into her house, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, Nathan." Lydia beamed.

"What, nothing for me?" Brooke pouted.

He chuckled, pulling her in for a hug.

"Oh, hey Nathan! I want you to meet someone." Haley led him into the living room.

"Nate, this is my boyfriend, Clay." Quinn introduced.

Nathan was surprised to see Clay Evans, the stanford scout, here as Haley's sister's boyfriend. This was too weird.

"At least you're not the only new boy out for dinner tonight." Quinn giggled.

"Nice to meet you, Nathan." Clay played along, he obviously noticed his anxiety.

"Alright, let's gooooo." Jimmy James clapped his hands and made his way out.

"Come on Brooke, let's ride with Nathan." Haley held her hand as they followed Nathan.

* * *

"I didn't know Quinn had a boyfriend." Nathan brought up as he drove.

"Neither did I. So now I guess Brooke truly is a third wheel."

"Hey! I'm basically family, anyways." She smacked Haley playfully from the back seat. "Besides, there's 7 of us so HA."

Haley rolled her eyes at her logic, trying not to laugh. "Clay goes to Stanford but he also works there. He's pretty rad, actually."

Nathan nodded, "I bet."

"And listen, buddy. You don't have to feel awkward tonight around my parents. They really like you." Haley assured him.

Brooke stuck her finger in her mouth and fake gagged, "Exclusive, much?"

They ignored her usual conservative-based comments. They both knew Brooke was their number one supporter and she just faked her gags for kicks. It was quite amusing, for the both of them. They enjoyed having her around just as much as they enjoyed being alone.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, Nathan." Jimmy James called out to break the silence at the dinner table. "How long have you been playing basketball?"

"Well," He began to speak as Haley squeezed his hand underneath the table. "I've been playing organized basketball since I was about 4 years old."

"Impressive." Clay commented.

Nathan kept a smitten grin on his face the entire night. Haley was snugged in close to him and he had realized that her family weren't all that bad. Brooke stuffed her face in each appetizer and still managed to find room in her belly to finish her entire meal. Haley whispered random things in his ear throughout the dinner that made him chuckle. She found it relaxing being able to witness Nathan having a nice time with her family. It was relieving.

"Hales, you've found a keeper." Lydia winked over at her daughter.

Nathan grinned at the subtlety Haley's mom had.

"I'd like to think I"m pretty cool, too, Mrs. James." Clay joked around.

"Oh, Clay. You're something else." She replied in the same joking manner.

"Hales, Brookie, ladies room?" Quinn stood up and asked for a sidebar moment with them.

The two nodded and followed Quinn to the restrooms.

For the first time of the night, Nathan decided to start conversation. "I really like your daughter."

"I can tell." Jimmy smiled. "For what it's worth, she really likes you, too. I can just see it in her eyes."

"I can see where she gets her brains and wit from." He nodded respectfully.

"You know what, Nate? Marry her!" Lydia winked.

Jimmy chuckled, as did Clay. Nathan slightly blushed but didn't make it too obvious.

"It's a long shot but it's worth a try." Lydia shrugged.

Her family sure were jokesters. It was all in good company, though. Nathan didn't take it too seriously but at least now he knows that if he ever were to have a secure future with Haley, they'd approve of it. It was nice knowing that he was welcomed.

"Nate, I'm really impressed." Clay spoke up. "You're a great athlete with a proper attitude. Stanford would love it, I'm telling you that."

Nathan raised his eyebrows.

"Look, I know Duke offered you a spot but I doubt they want you as much as we do. I'm close with the Stanford coach and we're very interested in you. I'm not saying we _need_ you, but you'd play a very important role in our team."

"Nathan got offered a spot at Duke?" Jimmy asked, seeming very impressed.

"Yes, sir. And Stanford." Clay crossed his arms in his seat.

"Haley doesn't know yet, and I don't plan on telling her just yet. It's a surprise." Nathan whispered as the three girls came back.

"What are you guys talking about?" Haley asked as she got back.

"Nathan was just going on about how beautiful you look tonight, weren't ya, Nate." Clay covered up.

He nodded, "Yes. Yes I was." He grinned at his girlfriend.

"Aw, that's sweet." She smiled at Clay then over to Nathan.

Brooke stepped in with yet another one of her famous fake gags.

* * *

"Haley babe, I'm going to ride with Clay and Quinn." Brooke hugged her, "We have some gossiping to do on our way back to your place." She winked.

"Okay. I love you." She squeezed her, "Thank you for coming tonight."

"No problem." Brooke pecked her cheek and waved before she went off with Clay and Quinn.

Haley sighed as she hopped into Nathan's car. "Congratulations. You just survived a James family dinner."

Nathan leaned over his seat and kissed her. He'd been holding that in all night long.

"Thank you for being... well, yourself." She giggled. "You made a great impression."

He high-fived her, "Anytime, Haley James." He kissed her hand. "You know, your family isn't all that bad. They're great, actually." He assured her.

Silence.

"They remind me of you." He sneered. "You're good people." He said, referring to her entire family.

"I love you, you know that, right?" She spoke softly at her handsome companion.

"I sorta kinda love you too, actually." He winked and kicked his head towards the road, "I should take you home now." He groaned as he buckled his seatbelt and began driving.

She dreaded the 15 minute drive back to her house. She felt as if she was so in love, she didn't want to go home. She felt as if somehow, with Nathan, she _is _home. They didn't even have to talk to know what they were feeling at the moment. Their presence spoke for itself, and it was indicating _love_ and _desire._

* * *

"Tonight's the night, Hales!" Brooke screamed as she jumped on the bed.

"Prommmm!" Haley joined her in their morning excitement.

This was the night Haley had been waiting for all her life. This was the night she got to feel like a princess.

"We should start getting ready. Peyton's already getting ready at Ellie's house and Lucas and Nathan are brooding up together." Brooke squealed.

"I'll do your make-up if you do mine." Haley offered.

"Dealio, kiddio."

* * *

"Mom?" Nathan called out, knocking on her bedroom door.

She opened the door and gasped.

He grinned, now in his tux and suspenders. "I wanted to talk to you before I pick Haley up."

She slightly laughed, tightening his tie. "Your tie is way too loose, Nate."

He chuckled nervously, "Yeah, it's a habit. Haley usually tightens it up for me."

He sat on her desk chair and began rolling in it.

"What's wrong, son?" She asked him.

He stopped spinning in his chair and faced her, sighing. "I just need a little bit of guidance."

She sat on her bed, letting him know she was listening.

"Dad took you to prom, right?"

She nodded.

"How was it?" He asked.

She realized what he was worried about and sighed. "In complete honesty, it wasn't all that great. I was already pregnant with you at the time. Your father used to be so romantic but then.. It stopped." She shrugged slowly and sadly.

Nathan took in a deep breath. "See, I don't want to be like that with Haley. I want her to have her dream prom."

"Nathan, _you are not Dan_." She said as she hugged her son.

He looked down and shut his eyes. "Can I ask you for a big favor?" He asked.

Deb looked at him curiously.

* * *

"Babe, what time is it?" Brooke asked as she curled her hair. She examined herself carefully in the mirror, making sure she didn't miss a single strand.

"It's already 5:30." Haley mumbled out as she fixed her hair as well. "Did Lucas, Nathan, and Peyton say they were picking us up together in one van? Or is Nathan going to take me in his corvette because no one's telling me anything."

Brooke tried not to spoil the surprise. "Uhm, I think Peyton said that Lucas rented a van for all of us." She shrugged. "But I'm not sure."

"You guys look stunning." Quinn walked in. "I remember prom.." She grinned a hazy grin.

"Was it amazing?" Brooke asked.

She nodded. "The best night ever."

Haley held her squeal in.

"But some people literally have the worst prom experiences. It's really sad."

Haley sighed. She hoped she had a good prom experience. She hoped Nathan was a good date. Although, she didn't doubt it. Nathan was almost perfect to her and she couldn't imagine him ruining her fairy-tale night. She had high hopes and expectations for her night with Nathan so she didn't dwell too much into it.

"Ooh Nathan texted me." Haley checked her phone. "They'll be here at 7."

"7? That's pretty damn early.." Brooke muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"I really like Nathan for you, Hales." Quinn patted her sister's shoulders as they stared at the prom princess in the mirror.

Haley stared at herself in the mirror and began wondering. "Am I pretty enough?"

"You're beautiful, Tutor-girl. Don't ever worry about that."

"Are you saying that as a normal high-school girl or as my bestfriend." She sighed, setting her curler down as she finished her hair.

"I'm saying it as a girl who's admired you for so long now." Brooke set her curler down as well, finishing up.

"I'll let you two finish freshening up." She left with that said.

"Hales, you may not know it but you're so graceful and so gorgeous. If anyone deserves to have the best prom night it's you."

She was doing it again. She was feeling insecure and she had to shake it off before Nathan came.

"You're the best, Brooke Davis." Haley half-smiled. She was happy. It was prom night and she couldn't think of anyone better to get ready with.

"I love you, Haley James." She hugged her tightly, enjoying the sudden sap. "Now let's get out of these robes and into our dresses." She ordered, smacking her friend's butt.

Haley giggled, following her lead.

* * *

6:55pm. He was nervous. Was he too early? Was she even ready yet? Does Brooke have the limo yet?

He rung the doorbell, sucking in his nerves. He really wasn't the exclusive type and for him to be so smitten about Haley was completely new for him.

He smiled, seeing the prettiest girl in the prettiest dress reveal herself as she opened the door for him.

He was speechless, not knowing how to express just how stunning she really was.

"Hi." He said as she took his breath away.

"Hi." She gave him a half-smile.

"You're beautiful." He kept a smile on his face, entering her house.

Her cheeks turned slightly pink, already in a trance. He looked damn good in his suspenders and suit. "My parents are in the kitchen getting the camera ready. They're polaroid types of people so, we're probably going to spend a really long time here taking pictures." She laughed. "But we have to wait for Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton. Brooke forgot something at her house so she'll be here soon."

Nathan was glad knowing that the plan was in motion. She had no idea what she was in for tonight.

"Oh, by the way.." She faced him and held his hands. "I trust you, but I want to check." She whispered, beginning to roll his sleeves up a bit.

"You two are precious." Lydia come bursting in, causing Haley to jump back from Nathan's wrists. "Picture time!" She clapped.

Nathan re-buttoned his sleeves, getting ready for a full-on photo-shoot. "Wait, I have something for you." He reached in his pocket and took out a cute, white corsage in a small box. "For you." He gave her a cute smile as he placed it on her wrist.

"I have yours too." She said, pinning a white flower onto the pocket of his button up.

Nathan licked his lips, placing his hand behind her back, pulling her close to his side and smiling for the _many_ pictures. For one of the pictures he sneaked in a quick kiss, causing her to laugh in the next photo frame as the pictures came to roll in continuously. To her, it was perfect. To him, _she_ was perfect.

After a few some minutes of picture taking, Brooke rang in for Haley.

"Hey, Brooke. Where are you guys?" Haley asked, answering her cell.

Nathan's heart began to race.

"Oh, alright. We're coming out." Haley said, keeping her phone on her ear, holding her clutch in her other hand with Nathan on her arm. She pulled him outside, locking the door behind her.

Nathan smiled, waiting for her to turn around to see what he'd been waiting for.

"Okay, Brooke, we'll-" Haley began to speak, as she turned around and stopped in her tracks. "Be right there.." She whispered, shutting her phone, staring at the limo that was parked in front of her house.

"For you." Nathan smiled, holding his arm out for her to take.

Haley took in a trembling breath, as she clung onto Nathan's fit arm. She really didn't expect a limo, she didn't even expect a van. She could already tell that this was definitely going to be a night worth remembering.

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry I haven't posted in like a week, I usually try to post every other day or so but I didn't get to this week because of school and all that crap. I'm actually in the mood to post this weekend soooo keep looking out :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_Haley took in a trembling breath, as she clung onto Nathan's fit arm. She really didn't expect a limo; she didn't even expect a van. She could already tell that this was definitely going to be a night worth remembering._

**Our Ultimatum**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Brooke watched as Haley snugged into Nathan as they made themselves comfortable in the limo. She saw Haley whisper something into Nathan's ear, causing him to chuckle. She watched them make each other happy just by their little mannerisms. It was all natural, and that amazed her.

"You guys, this is all really incredible." Haley spoke up.

"Hales, you don't even know the half of it, yet." Lucas beamed with a slight laugh.

Nathan whispered down into Haley's ear, "You look beautiful tonight."

She bit her lip as she kissed him quickly, trying to save her affection for later on.

"How late are we?" Peyton asked.

"We're actually pretty early." Haley noticed.

"Who cares, at least we're the life of the party." Brooke clapped.

* * *

The group jumped out the limo, holding hands with their acquaintances of the night. Brooke clung onto her clutch, walking in solo.

They walked into the gymnasium, surprised to see that they weren't as early as expected. Haley smiled widely, taking in the feeling of school spirit and teenage pleasure.

Peyton and Lucas steered their way into the midst of the school crowd, losing themselves into the rhythm of a very upbeat song. Brooke found herself swaying awkwardly in the middle of a random group of girls she's never met before, seemingly having fun.

"Do you want some punch?" Nathan asked as he intertwined his fingers with Haley's.

She shook her head, "Who knows what someone spiked into it."

"Dude, it's _prom_." He joked.

She laughed, subconsciously glancing at his wrists.

A slow song came, causing the gymnasium to suddenly become sweet and soft.

Nathan felt his heart begin to pounce as he faced Haley with sincere eyes. "Dance with me."

He pulled her closer to the middle of the gymnasium, wanting a chance of togetherness.

"Nathan, we don't have to dance." She said honestly, knowing he dreaded dancing more than anything.

"Are you kidding me? Dude, it's_ prom_." He joked again, pulling her closer to his chest as they began to slow dance.

It was then that she realized just how serious Nathan was about this all. She felt his heart race against her ear as she kept her head close to his chest. It was then did she realize exactly how she felt about him. She smiled.

"So, after prom, I have a lot planned for us." He spoke to her.

"Really. Like what?"

"Well, I got us a hotel room. But you can room with Brooke and Peyton if you want because we got 2 rooms."

She giggled, liking the fact that he didn't expect anything tonight.

"I also bought board games, so we can play a wild game of extreme chess," he smiled as she kept her arms around his neck, "And I figured that the food here sucks so we can order room service all night long."

She nodded, not breaking their stare. "Go on."

"Brooke already got your clothes set up in the hotel room so we don't have to drive back to your house to grab your stuff."

"I should call my parents-"

"Already did." He cut her off.

She smiled with her jaw slightly dropped, not breaking their stance, "You're really organized, aren't you."

He shrugged, "I try."

She kept her grin plastered on her face as she pulled him down for a kiss. Prom had only begun and she was already in a daze.

* * *

"How you holding up, kiddo?" Brooke asked as her and Haley found themselves in the girls' restroom.

She inhaled a very deep breath, with a very content and care-free expression on her face. "This is too good to be true."

She smiled at her best friend who seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Nathan is actually dancing for me out there and even though the entire senior student body is here tonight, I feel like like it's just us."

"That's great, tutor girl." She said, re-applying her lipgloss. "They're announcing prom king and queen in like 5 minutes." She said, changing the subject.

Haley stared at herself in the mirror, unable to vision herself with prom queen crown on her head.

Brooke caught Haley staring at herself and threw her lipgloss back into her clutch. "Hales." She said, blocking her friend's thoughts out.

"Mhm?" Haley avoided the topic, "Let's go. I want to see who wins prom queen."

Brooke sighed, following the blonde back into the hallways.

Brooke looked around the empty hallway as she held onto Haley's arm.  
"Don't you just love this school?"

Haley bit her lip, feeling a bit sentimental. "Yeah. I do," she said honestly.

"I came here alone tonight, hoping I'd find a guy to mingle with." She said, dragging her feet, wanting to talk to Haley for a while before heading back into the gymnasium. "But then I remembered that this is high school, not a club."

Haley caught onto their slow pace and began to drag her feet as well.

"I know you're here with Nathan and that tonight is totally a Naley night, but if my future kids ask me who I went with to my senior prom, I'm totally saying that you were my date and that Nathan was our gay best friend."

Haley giggled.

"I want you to know that whether you win prom queen or not, you're still the winner, Hales," Brooke began, "And I know that sounds _super_ cheesy but it's true. The reason I advertised for you so much was because there isn't a girl out here tonight who deserves to feel more like a queen than you."

Haley faced her best friend, pulling her in for a hug before they entered the gymnasium once again. "I love you, Brooke Davis."

Brooke happily walked Haley back to Nathan, Peyton, and Lucas as the entire room faced the stage for the announcement of prom king and queen.

"Alright," Principal Turner inched into the microphone, trying to grab everyone's attention. "It's the moment you've all been waiting for."

Everyone clapped.

"Tree Hill High's Prom King is..." he began, "Tim Smith!"

The crowd went wild, surprised Nathan didn't win. Nathan hugged Tim, alright with the fact that he didn't win.

"Aye, look, Nate, this crown is totally yours." Tim offered.

"No, Tim. Don't worry about it." Nathan patted his back before he jumped on stage to receive his crown.

"And Tree Hill High's Prom Queen is..." he began again as the room grew quiet, "Haley James!"

Everyone cheered as the spotlight found Haley in the midst of the crowd. She stared at Nathan, unsure if she wanted to claim her crown.

"Go." Nathan urged her on. "You're more than a princess, Haley."

She smiled, now determined to make her way towards the stage. In that moment, she felt confident.

She felt all eyes on her as the crown was perfectly placed on her head. She looked out at the crowd and found Brooke's eyes. She shamelessly waved down at her, smiling widely and feeling happy. Haley James: Prom Queen. That has a ring to it.

"Let's dance." Tim stuck his arm out for Haley as they made their way to the center of the dance floor.

Haley kept her eyes on Nathan, who looked absolutely handsome tonight. Tim began to talk to her as they slow danced, making things less awkward.

"You know," he spoke, noticing Haley kept her stare on Nathan as they swayed, "For as long as I've known Nathan, I've never seen him dance for anyone before. You must be pretty special."

"Trust me, from what I've seen tonight, I could tell he hasn't danced for anyone before." She joked.

Tim laughed, kicking his head towards his side.

"You okay?" Haley asked.

"Yeah." Tim nodded, waiting for Nathan to reach them. "She's yours, buddy. You're real lucky." Tim told Nathan as he passed Haley back to him.

"We didn't get to finish the song." Haley said.

Tim's eyes went to Nathan and back to Haley. "Don't worry about it, Haley." He high-fived Nathan as he walked away with his crown.

Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck, gladly finishing the song up with him.  
"Hi, Prince."

He smiled, fixing her crown on her head so that any strand of her hair wasn't in the way of her eyes. "Hi, Beautiful."

"What time is it?" she asked, not really caring, just wanting to know how long they've been there for now.

He checked his watch as they continued to sway, "It's 11:35."

She raised her eyebrows, "Already?"

He shrugged, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Time flies."

She bit her lip. "Do you want to go to the hotel room now?"

He looked around, "Yeah, sure. Want me to get the others?"

She shook her head, "No. I just want it to be us for now."

He stared at her and nodded. "Okay." He held her hand, and led her out the school.  
His stomach turned at the though of a moment of lonliness with Haley.

* * *

"Nice room." Haley said, wandering around the room, getting out of her heels.

"You think so?"

"Mhm." She nodded. She began to laugh as she saw a stack of board games on the desk.

"What game do you want to play first?" He asked, untying his tie and suspenders. He was left in his button up and slacks.

She sat on the bed. "Let's just talk right now."

He sat next to her, allowing her to grab his hands as they faced each other.

"I want you to know that I had the best time tonight."

"I'm glad."

"I loved everything about tonight.. I have a crown because of you."

He shook his head, "That was all you and Brooke."

"I literally wouldn't have gone up on stage if it weren't for you." She assured him.

He grinned, glad to know that her helped her build up her confidence even a little bit.  
"How was my dancing?"

"Oh, you were terrible," she teased him.

He inched his face closer to hers, watching her smile.

In that moment, she felt her heart race. She stared him in the eye and knew that she was sure.  
"Nathan?"

"Hm."

"I'm ready."


	13. Chapter 13

**Our Ultimatum**

**Chapter 13**

**AN: So as much as I've loved writing this story, it has to be coming to an end! The point of this story was to have Nathan and Haley get to know each other and ultimately get passed their differences. But the most important part of it is their ultimatum, which obviously has been brought up several times in basically every chapter. I hope you guys haven't forgotten about it.. **

* * *

"I'm ready."

Nathan's heart began to throb at those two words that could ultimately change everything about their newfound relationship.  
"You're ready to... play chess?"

She giggled shortly, "No."

He couldn't believe it. She wasn't ready.. She couldn't be. Not now, not with _him_. He was definitely ready for her, there wasn't a single doubt in his mind that he was ready for her. But why would she be ready? He couldn't bare to be the one she loses her virginity to. He loved her— he loved her so much, in fact—  
but he wasn't worth it.  
"Haley, we don't have to do anything tonight," he assured her.

"I've never been more sure in my life, Nathan."

He looked at her lovingly, knowing that she meant every word she said. It broke his heart having her so sure. Guilt started piling up inside of him.  
"You need to look at my wrists," he began, unbuttoning his shirt.

"No," she cut him off, stopping him from undressing himself, "I don't want to see them. I don't have to. I trust you."

He looked at her sadly, "You have to," he portrayed his own guilt.

She shook her head as he continued to take his button-up off. He was left in a v-neck. He slowly lifted his wrists up.

She examined them, holding them in her hands.  
"Nathan," she was a bit confused, "Nathan, I don't see anything. Your scars are all healed."

"Exactly. But they're still _scars_." He stood from the bed and ran his hands through his hair, "I'm a coward, Haley. I'm a boy. You shouldn't lose yourself to someone like me. Everyday I wonder how I ended up with someone like you, and everyday I wonder how you even tolerate me still. Tonight was the first night I got to show you who I am and how I really feel about you and I don't want to mess that up by doing something you don't want to do."

Haley stood up and pulled him down for a kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair, deepening their tongues into one another. She couldn't let him feel as if she didn't want him then and there, because she did. And if he wasn't going to listen to her, she would sure as hell be glad to show him what she wanted to do.

By now he was so lost into the kiss that he found himself unzipping her dress. They got underneath the sheets and began to undress themselves. She pulled his v-neck off, briefly breaking their kiss. Her dress fell to the floor, followed by his slacks, shirt, and their underwear.

He didn't forget about protection. Even though he really didn't expect anything like this to happen tonight, it didn't hurt to come prepared _just in case_.

He stared down into the beautiful almond eyes that were Haley's, and kissed the tip of her nose ever so softly before entering into a moment of pure love, lust, and pleasure.

* * *

2 AM.

Haley was now in shorts and a fitted t-shirt; her usual sleepwear. Nathan was in a pair of sweatpants and a v-neck. They found themselves playing a serious game of checkers.

"Yawwwnnn, Scott," Haley teased, "I'm getting pretty bored of winning."

Nathan kept his legs crisscrossed and examined Haley with no make-up and natural hair. He literally could stare at her for hours.  
"You're so distracting."

"Is that so?"

He nodded.

"Well then I should probably walk down the hall and crash with Peyton and Brooke for the night," she shrugged.

He chuckled, tolerating her teasers. "I have something for you." He said, reaching into his pocket.

"Is it a wedding ring?" She winked.

He kept his arm in the pocket of his sweatpants, "Sadly, no."

She kept her eye on his arm, and saw it clasped closed as he took it out.

He revealed the surprise, holding the item in the tip of his fingers.

"A key?" she asked.

He nodded, "It's yours."

"A key to your house?"

He laughed, "No. Well, yes. But I don't live there yet."

She kept her eyes fixed on the key, not understanding what he meant.

"It's the key to my mom's house— or, my house, now— in California."

"You're moving to California?"

He nodded. "I'll be there this Fall, if not earlier."

Haley began to catch on, plastering a smile onto her face.

"I'm going to Stanford, Haley." He said with a smile.

* * *

**AN: The End! Lol I hope you guys understand why I ended this short story this way because I did have a reason. Not only did I want to tie up all the loose-ends, but I wanted to show a Nathan that began to actually escape his issues in a healthy way. He has everything he needs:**

**Basketball, a home, and Haley.**

**Btw, I started a new story and I'll be posting the first chapter pretty soon so pleaaasseeee look out for that :) I appreciate every review so thank you guys. **


End file.
